The other truth
by ashlyns
Summary: After an accident, Harry gets a glimps of the life that would have been his had Voldemort never come along. The only question is, will he ever return? And what will return with him. Please r and r. thanx!
1. Default Chapter

The other truth  
-Harry Potter fan fiction  
  
This is my first Harry Potter fan fiction so, please, be kind and read and review. thanx  
Chapter one-accident  
  
Harry closed his eyes as the sounds of the car around him lulled him into fitful dreams. He didn't want to fall asleep...he had to stay awake. It was the only way to keep from dreaming about Sirius. Dudley sat beside him, his large muscles relaxed, body hunched over as he stared through the darkness around them at the green gameboy in his hand.  
Harry let the cheery music; beeps and bops wash over him, his eyes out the window, head against the glass. They were coming home late from a day of shopping in London and Harry couldn't wait to get home to Privet drive, though it wasn't so much a 'home' as a jail. Since his last year at school, he didn't think he'd ever be able to call anywhere a home again. Not in less Sirius was there and, seeing as Sirius was n where now, Harry knew that dream was impossible.  
Lightning flashed across the sky, it's white forks arching here and there. He dimly heard the roll of thunder, like a sleeping giant waking, outside the rumble of the car. He wasn't fazed by it, lightning didn't scare him. Above the car, disillusioned and circling like vultures, would be members of the order, watching for any signs of trouble near and around. They'd been following him since last year...since Voldemort had returned.  
He's have to send them an owl again tonight, even if it was only one word on the parchment. That was the rule, seeing as they couldn't watch him in the house. Looking up towards the sky, Harry suddenly wondered if they wouldn't have just left, seeing as the sky was so miserable and it would be safer to stay on the ground until it had passed. This thought left him feeling more alone then ever before.  
"I'm hungry." Dudley suddenly said from beside him. Harry looked over and could just make out his cousin's face, illuminated in the glow of the gameboy. The screen showed some game...it looked like Zelda. "When will we eat?"  
Aunt Petunia turned in her seat and smiled at her large son. "Soon dear." She said, "Right when we get home." Dudley sighed enormously and leaned back in his seat, again playing his games. Harry watched his uncle through the rear-view mirror, not really seeing him but staring there just the same. When would the order come and save him?  
They drove for another few minutes before large rain began to pound the car. Harry watched it running down his window and placed his hand on the glass, pretending to feel the water through his shield. He'd be sixteen in a few days, old enough to drive if he were a wizard. Would he have to learn? Would anyone teach him? Dudley was already sixteen and was getting his license soon. He wondered what wizards did. Harry was musing about this when his uncle suddenly broke the sleepy silence.  
"What the hell is that?" The car was suddenly swerving. Harry caught a small glimpse of a bunch of hooded wizards standing in the middle of the road, wands raised before the car was spinning left, the back end and front end changing positions. It was lucky no one was behind them or else they would have had a collision. Harry closed his eyes and suddenly the world was upside down. Dudley's gameboy smashed against the ceiling and Harry felt the seat belt digging into his lap before the world stopped and he opened his eyes.  
He was hangings upside down, the car of it's roof. Uncle Vernon's hands were clutching the steering wheel, aunt Petunia was screaming and Dudley was apparently to shocked for words.  
"It was people." Harry's uncle said, disbelief clearly in his voice. "There were people on the road."  
"They're coming." Aunt Petunia said. Harry looked out his wet window as the cloaked men coming closer and closer. They were coming for him. His door was flung off its hinges and a hand reached in, grabbing his collar and breaking the seat belt with a spell.  
"Kill the others." Said the voice of the man behind the mask who held Harry. Before Harry could respond or act, his world was in darkness.  
  
Chapter two-Godric's Hollow 


	2. Godric's Hollow

Back! Please read and review!  
  
Chapter two- Godric's Hollow  
  
Harry opened his eyes slowly and squinted against the bright light around him. He wrinkled his eyebrows in confusion as a slight rain misted his face, splattering his glasses. Where was he? The last he could remember, Uncle Vernon had crashed the car...the Death Eaters!  
Harry sat bolt upright and looked around. There was no one, he was in a green field, beside a large oak tree. A small town lay below him, the church steeple rising to the heavens from between the large trees.  
He was alone, the only person in sight, maybe the only living person around until he came to the town. Standing shakily, he winced at the pain that shot through his leg. Harry limped to the tree and sat down, pulling up his pants to look at his leg. It was covered in large bruises and cuts, probably from the roll. It hadn't hurt last night?  
Had they let him go? But then why was he here in a field of all places? That town below was hardly a place you'd find near London; it had to be near Hogsmede because he could see mountains close by. Maybe they had knocked him out and were coming back. Not wanting to be caught again, Harry stood and made his way through the light rain to the town, limping on his soar leg. Where were the Dursleys? Had the Death eaters killed them?  
Harry looked to the sky as if he expected to see the Order flying after him, coming to grab him but it was just steel gray cloud, a thick wall of it. He entered the town through a small gravel road that started at the field...or stopped at the field. This was more like a few blocks thrown together then a town, the houses all around him old. Boats and bikes lay here and there, he even passed a house with a motorbike lying on the lawn, which was well manicured. Obviously no one cared about anything being stolen.  
A woman outside her house waved to him as he passed. "Hey Harry." She called, running her hose over the flowerbed, trying to bring more moisture to the dying plants. "We need more rain then just this little shower." She suddenly stopped. "Are you okay?"  
"Fine." Harry called back, limping past and wondering how she knew his name. He needed to find a safe place to hide out, think about what had happened and then get a hold of the order. How though, Hedwig was still at the Dursleys. Maybe, if he used magic, the ministry would come for him. Harry shook himself mentally; Voldemort may be able to get him to that way.  
  
The twisting gravel road branched off and came to a tee. Harry stopped, looking up at the wooden electric pole to read the names of the streets, which were on small white plaks and shaking in the slight wind.  
"Ewart Street left." Harry muttered. "I'm on Stifle lane." He read the plank right in disbelief. "Godric's Hollow?" Harry looked down the right street and his eyes followed the large houses in awe. Godric's Hollow? Maybe here he'd be able to find some sign of the old house that had been his when he had been younger, before Voldemort had come. Maybe someone would have known about the Potters and he'd be able to find shelter and safety with them.  
He limped right and watched the children swinging on the park equipment next to a large log house. They waved to him and he waved back, wondering why everyone seemed to know him. 'Maybe they're just overly friendly.'  
He knew, even as he walked, there was no way anyone would be able to help him. The Potters had had to be secret when they had been here, no one would have known them and the house certainly would not be there. The neighborhood was beautiful, with well-manicured lawns and sweeping gravel driveways that led to porches, the drives surrounded by trees.  
Number five was a brown house with large pine trees in the front, covering the windows. Harry's eyes traveled across the road to number six who was about the same. He was surprised, however, to see number seven was standing. He had no memory of this house. It was a large, two story house with trees in the front and a nice car parked in the drive. The color was pale grayish blue and the windows had white curtains hanging in front of them, blocking the inside from view. Harry's walking slowed with out his realizing and his breath caught in his throat. This couldn't be...could it?  
On the trampoline in the front there was a black haired girl jumping up and down, doing amazing summersaults and back flips. Harry watched her, almost mesmerized by her long flowing hair. They must have rebuilt the house and a Muggle family moved in. The girl stopped, panting, her face red. She looked like Lily Potter, or, what Harry had seen in pictures. She was about thirteen.  
"Harry, there you are." She said when she spotted him looking. "They're waiting in the..." She looked at his leg. "Oh my...what happened?" Harry looked down and saw his jeans were completely soaked through with blood. "Come on." She hopped off the trampoline and bounded, barefoot towards him. "Wrap you arm around me, we'll go together." Harry did as he was told, wondering how he knew her. "You've been gone for so long, Sirius went out to look for you."  
"Sirius?" Harry asked as they went through the space between the fence and the house and entered to big back yard. An old car stood at the far end of the lawn, the hood up as if some one had been working on. There was a picnic table near it, next to the garage and there were people there.  
  
Remus Lupin sat beside two other people who Harry couldn't see because they're backs were to him but, by the long red hair he realized one was a woman. "Mom!" The girl called out. The woman turned and Harry gasped, his knees buckling. It was Lily Potter, his mother. Beside her a man also turned in his chair and Harry stared. Peter Pettigrew.  
  
To My reviewers:  
  
Alteng: You'll see what happens to the Dursleys and the order later, don't sweat it! Vernon was just reacting, he knew who they were. My mom once almost hit a dear and said, 'what is that?' so, I know they've been tailing Harry longer but Harry really only found out last year. Oh, p.s. sorry you read this before you finished the book. Now you know what happened to Sirius. Sorry.  
  
ShadowolfXIII: Hey, thanx. Maybe you'll actually be able to read this one through.  
  
Nikki101: This was as fast as I can review. Are you happy? Thanx for reviewing, it means a lot to me.  
  
TigerLily713: Thanx for r and r-ing. It means a lot to me. Keep reading though, it'll get better. I'm just trying to set up the plot now. 


	3. Parents

Hey, back again. Thax for the reviews. Please continue  
  
Chapter three-Parents  
  
Harry stared at these people. This had to be a dream, it couldn't be real. None of this could be real. Was this perhaps a trick of Voldemort's? Was this a dream as a result of the crash? Maybe he was dead. No, he couldn't be dead because Lupin and Wormtail were very much alive!  
His mother came forward looking worried. "Harry?" She asked, her brow furrowed. Harry felt the sweatiness of her voice wash over him. He had only a few known memories of that voice, one being in the graveyard. Her eyes traveled down his face to his leg and she gasped. "What happened? Remus, Peter." They rushed forward and Lupin grabbed Harry from the girl, lifting him bodily off the ground and taking him back to the house. He was stronger then he looked.  
The house was large. They entered through a back door and a kitchen where they entered a hall, past a staircase lined with moving pictures and into a living room. Lupin set Harry down on the couch and lifted up his pant leg. Harry winced as the fabric ran over the wound. He hadn't really looked at it but now he felt slightly sick.  
There was a large gash from his knee to his ankle and Lupin had to pull down his sock to get a look at the rest. Inside the bloody mess were bits of gravel and grass. "What did you do Harry?" Lupin whispered as Lily entered with a bowl of water and a towel. She set them on the coffee table and rung out a cloth she pulled from the bowl.  
"Is this why you were so long?" She asked, rubbing at the edges with the cloth to clean away the blood. "Because you were hurt? How did this happen?" Harry didn't answer. He couldn't take his eyes off her...she was so beautiful. He'd seen her before but it had only been shadows of her, heard her screams. Now she was here, in the flesh, whole and real. Her skin on his skin...she was addressing him as though they had seen each other that morning and it hadn't been fifteen years. Was this an elaborate plan from Voldemort to get him to give information?  
"Where is he?" Harry asked, looking wildly around and pulling out his wand. "This isn't funny anymore, he should just come out and kill me." Lily grabbed his hand and tried to wrench the wand from his grip with one hand, her other on his face.  
"Harry! What's wrong?" Harry pulled away and tried to get up but Lupin held him down. Wormtail moved and Harry turned on him.  
"HIM!" He screamed. Lily looked over her shoulder at the man. "GET AWAY FROM ME! DUMBLEDORE! PROFFESOUR HELP! SOMEONE!"  
"Harry! What's wrong." Harry tried to bite her and she pulled away, watching with wide eyes as he jumped to his feet and backed across the living room, into the wall at the far end, away from them.  
"He killed Sirius...and dad...and you!" Lily looked up at Wormtail with a confused and hard to read expression. Lupin stepped forward, his arms raised in surrender.  
"Harry..." He said bracingly, stepping around the couch. "Your very confused. What happened to James and Sirius?" Harry pointed his wand at him in turn. There was no way anyone was coming near him.  
"They're dead! Because of him!" He indicated Wormtail. "He's in league with Voldmort." A sudden and wild thought struck him. "You all are. You have to be figments of my imagination. The crash, that's it. I'm dead...but you..." A voice issued from the doorway beside him and Harry turned his head to see Sirius in the doorway. His legs almost gave in as he stared at his godfather. His hair was shorter and spiked out in all directions. He was wearing a brown leather jacket and playing with some keys. He didn't look around at Harry.  
"I can't find him. I took my bike around but..." He stopped, seeing their faces and looked around. He wasn't the Sirius Harry had known. His face was fuller...he was more like the best man from the wedding photo. "Harry?"  
"Sirius..." Harry said faintly, sliding down the wall. His legs wouldn't support him. Lily rushed forward and pulled his wand away, throwing it across the room. Wormtail came forward to. "NO!" Harry yelled. "STAY AWAY!" He stopped in his tracks. Sirius bent down next to Lily as she grabbed his face in her hands so he'd look at her.  
"He was saying something about us dying. He said James was dead." Lupin went to the kitchen door.  
"I'll send a letter to James right now with LaPar." He said, "Tell him what's happened." Wormtail followed him.  
"Mommy?" Came a voice from the door. "What's wrong with Harry?" Lily looked up and Harry followed her gaze to the black haired girl who had helped him into the backyard.  
"Your brother will be fine." Lily answered. "Now, Lynn, honey. Go to your room and play." The girl watched Harry for a moment and left. Harry closed his eyes, leaning back against the wall. This could not be happening. There was no way. "We'll get him to his room. He doesn't have a temperature." Harry felt Sirius' arm beneath his and the older man wrapped Harry's arm over his shoulder and together they made their way out of the living room and up the stairs to the second floor. When they'd laid Harry down, Lily left to go get more water and some bandages. Harry watched his godfather, still stunned.  
"Am I dead?" He asked. "No one will give me a straight answer." Sirius smiled.  
"You're not dead. Why would you think such a thing?" He asked. Harry sighed and leaned back in his pillows, looking around. This room was a lot like a muggle room with some small differences. A nimbus two thousand and one hung on the wall over the dresser where there were a few posters of quidditch teams and football teams.  
"Because you are." Harry said. Sirius looked at him as though he had gone mad then started playing with his hair as though searching for something.  
"No bump, so didn't hit your head hard...no hole so your brains haven't leaked out." He laughed but Harry didn't return it. "Come on, this morning you were your cheerful self...or, as cheerful as you ever get." At the look on Harry's face, Sirius' smile vanished. "I want to know why you thought I was dead."  
"It was Bellatrix and Voldemort." Harry said. Sirius looked at him darkly.  
"Harry, Bellatrix is my cousin." Harry nodded.  
"I know." He said. "She killed you, in the department of mysteries...last month." Sirius turned around on the bed and looked at himself in the mirror. He smiled.  
"I look whole to me. What about your parents?"  
"They were killed by Voldemort." Harry said. Now Sirius looked really confused.  
"Who is Voldemort?"  
  
That night Harry lay awake for a long time, the light from the landing seeping in through the crack in his door. He'd talked with Sirius for a long time while Lily had cleaned his leg and bandaged it. He'd learned that Voldemort did not exist here...wherever here was and that they were all very much alive.  
He'd questioned Sirius about Regulus, Sirius's brother, being a death eater but Sirius hadn't known what a death eater was and insisted that Regulus was still alive. He'd been even more surprised when he'd lifted his fringe to show Sirius his scar and Sirius had told him he didn't have one. Now, he lay awake, listening to the creaking of the house, his finger tracing the place where his scar should be. The only thing that roused him from his musing was voices downstairs.  
"Finally!" His mother's voice. "James, I've been worried sick, it's midnight." Suddenly, he heard his father and whole new emotions flooded through him.  
"I know, it's been busy at the office and..."  
"Harry. You got the message about him I assume...or is your job more important to you then you're son?" Harry's brow furrowed as he listened. They sounded so bitter.  
"I got the message but I am minister for magic, Lily. I have things I have to do first." They were coming up the stairs. Harry closed his eyes and listened as they walked past his room and entered the one beside it. "What was he saying?"  
"It's all a haze. I was worried because it was almost like he was afraid of us. There was something really wrong with him. Sirius talked to him, he told me..."  
"Sirius?" James asked. There was a short pause.  
"Yes. Why?"  
"He was here again?"  
"Yes, he was here with Remus and Peter. There was also Peter, Harry was so..." James cut her off again.  
"I'll have to talk to Sirius. He spends far to much time here." Harry closed his eyes again as they walked past his bedroom door. He knew they were in the bathroom because he could here the sound of a toothbrush and his father's muffled voice. "It's strange."  
"You think I'm having an affair with Sirius?" Lily asked. Harry held his breath.  
"Yes." Came the reply. "Wouldn't be the first time." His father spit out the toothpaste and Harry heard the tap turn on.  
"How would you know? You're never around." This was not, Harry knew, a conversation he should be listening to but he couldn't stop.  
"Yeah, I'm still Harry's father but I'm not sure about Lynn."  
"You're Lynn's father to." Lily replied. "Sirius might as well be their real father. He spends more time with them then you do." Harry didn't have time to close his eyes as they stormed past his room. He saw a fleeting glimpse of James before he was gone from view.  
"What do you mean?" James asked.  
"It means exactly how it sounds. Who was there when Harry took his first step or when Lynn did the same? Who was there when they lost their first teeth? Harry bit into an apple and it came out. It was Sirius's idea. You didn't even see it. Sirius played Santa for the children when they were younger...you were at the office. He was with me to see them off to Hogwarts. You were there for Harry but not for Lynn. Or when Harry broke his leg...when Lynn fell off the tree." Lily was crying, Harry could hear it in her voice. "They love you...you were never there. No wonder Harry keeps getting into trouble at school. Instead of blaming him blame yourself. He wants attention from you and it's the only way he can get it!"  
"Is that what Dumbledore told you? Have you been sleeping with him to?" There was a smack and a wailing and the sound of their bedroom door slam. Harry watched his father walk past, rubbing his cheek. He looked in and saw Harry watching. Before Harry could say a word, James had walked off and turned off the landing light. What ever this was, it was not the same as the life he had come from.  
  
Laughing Dragoness: Thank you. I have to say I like yours to. I'm kinda worried because my friend is trying to take my ideas. Her name is Morgans and it is pissing me off. Thanx so much.  
  
JessieRose: I love Sirius, he's my favorite! He's my favorite! I said that! Bye.  
  
DragonHunter200: Awesome! Sirius is my fav! Thanx, nice to hear from you. And, were yo that off?  
  
Kateydidt: I hope you like it. 


	4. Plans

Hey! Back again! I love Harry Potter! Sirius is of course the bomb though! Anyway, read and review please!  
  
Chapter 4-plans  
  
Harry felt a finger tip running along his eyelid. Harry started, sitting up and jumping back away from the fuzzy shape sitting on the bed beside him. The person had dark hair and Harry knew it was Sirius. He laughed. "Oh Harry." He said, handing him his glasses. "I haven't done that since you were four but it still works."  
"What's that?" He asked.  
"Rub your eyelids. Lily used to flick your toes but it never worked. You hate people playing with your eyes." Harry looked around the room, which was bathed in sunlight. "Now, your mother wants you to stay in bed for a while longer, then we've got the wedding to get ready for. Tailoring and stuff today. Remus wants it all top hats and Muggle attire, so..."  
"Wedding?" Harry asked. Sirius nodded with raised eyebrows. Then, when Harry looked blank his expression became one of concern.  
"Harry? You really don't know, do you?" He bent down closer to peer into Harry's eyes. "You've never really been able to lie to me."  
Harry took a deep breath. If he didn't tell Sirius he would explode. "I'm Harry James Potter, resident of number four, Little Whinging, Surrey." He said. "I live with my Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon and cousin, Dudley Dursley. They were awful; I slept in a broom cupboard until I was eleven. Then they found out I had been accepted to Hogwarts and moved me to the smallest room. They were afraid of me. All these letters came..." Sirius held up a hand to silence him.  
"Harry, you've never even met the Dursley's." He said. Harry shook his head.  
"NO!" He almost shouted. "I have, they raised me after Voldemort killed my mom and dad. I don't know what's happening but...this is not my life! It's almost as if I've crossed some divide in which Voldemort doesn't exist! Like...this would have been my life if he had never been born."  
Sirius regarded him closely for a moment. "Let's say this is true." He said. "Lets say there was this...Voldemort where you came from. Where are your parents now?"  
"Dead." Harry said, trying to relax. Sirius was listening...he still sounded skeptical.  
"Why would you live with your aunt and uncle when they died?" He asked. "Wouldn't you have come to me?"  
"No, because you were framed for their murder by Wormtail!" Harry said. Sirius's eyebrows furrowed.  
"Who's Wormtail?" He asked. Harry couldn't believe what his godfather had just said.  
"Peter Pettigrew!" Harry said desperately. Sirius nodded thoughtfully. "You gave him that nickname at school because he could turn into a rat! You were all animagus!"  
"What was I?" Sirius asked.  
"You were a large dog. I thought you were the grim when I first met you. Then there was Peter who was a rat and my dad was a stag! You did it to be with Remus when he transformed."  
"Into what?" Sirius asked. Harry stared at him.  
"A werewolf." He answered. Sirius laughed lightly.  
"Remus is no more a werewolf then you or I, Harry." He said. At the look on Harry's face, he stopped. "So, Peter betrayed us. Okay. So then I was in Azkhaban?" Harry smiled, relieved that at least one thing was the same in both worlds.  
"Yes, for twelve years. In my third year at Hogwarts, you broke out to come after Peter who was Ron's rat."  
"Ron's rat? You mean Ron Weasley?" Harry nodded. "Nice kid, really. In this world, I'm..."  
"Dead. Bellatrix killed you. You died to save me." Sirius whistled and sat back in his chair. "Voldemort...it all comes down to him."  
"So Voldemort is the dark lord that threatens all our lives?" He asked.  
"Yes, and I have to face him. I'm the only one who's crossed his path as an enemy and lived to tell. He gave me my scar."  
"The one that isn't there." Sirius said simply. Harry ran his fingers over the place where it should be and, after all the years of hiding it, wished now he had it as proof. "I know every scar...every scratch...every bump and scrape Harry." Sirius said. He took Harry's arm and pulled up his sleeve to show him a long thin scar on his wrist.  
"Lynn." He said. "She tried a scowering charm with Lily's wand when she was five. Blasted a knife off the counter and cut you." He pulled the sleeve up over Harry's elbow and he saw two bite marks. "The coffee table. You kicked it, so it grabbed you. Thought you'd loose your arm."  
"What about my dad?" Harry asked. Sirius sighed and let his arm fall. "I heard my mom last night...they were fighting. I hear he's never around." Sirius finally decided to accept Harry's story.  
"The you here and your father...you don't get along." Lily was suddenly in the doorway. Sirius turned and smiled at her.  
"Breakfast is ready." She said. "Go down, we'll be there in a moment." Sirius nodded, patted Harry's shoulder and left the room. "How much did you hear last night?" Even though Harry hardly knew this woman he felt so comfortable in her presence. "Last night?"  
"All of it." Harry said. Lily sighed and sat down on his bed where Sirius had been, pulling at a loose thread on his blanket. "I'm sorry."  
"Don't be. It's not you. You're father loves you...he's just so busy." She smiled sadly and looked up at him. "I see you're feeling better. I was tempted to have you committed."  
"It was a dream." Harry said. "A very real dream. I know that now." Lily smiled and ran a hand down his cheek.  
"You scared me." She said. "Don't do it again." Pulling back his covers, she extended her hand to pull him up. "Come on. Lynn's complaining. I said she couldn't eat until you came down but, undoubtedly, Sirius will have given her something to eat. We have to go at noon and get you fitted."  
"For what?" Harry asked, wincing as his leg fell on his leg. Lily wrapped his arm over her shoulder and helped him hop from the room.  
"The wedding." She said, laughing. "Does anything penetrate that thick teenaged head of yours?" Harry smiled. He suddenly realized how much he missed his mother.  
  
"I like the bow tie, I really do." Lily said, walking forward and putting the bow tie up to Harry's neck. Harry watched Sirius and Remus in the mirror, looks of disgust on their faces. The woman who Remus was marrying, Samantha, nodded her approval.  
"Yes, so do I." She said. Sirius tugged at his own suit, playing with the collar.  
"I think we should go open necked." He said. Lily turned around and smacked him lightly on the arm.  
"I like the ties, Sam." Remus said. Sam looked over at Peter who sat in a stool in the corner and nodded.  
"Harry." She looked at him. "Ties...bowties?"  
"Ties." He answered. Remus gave him the thumbs up and Sirius grinned, winking at him from behind the women's backs.  
"Fine." Lily said lightly. "I see we are about to be over ruled." Lynn stepped out of her changing room just then, her long pale blue dress falling about her ankles. "Oh! Lynn, you look so good! Samantha, look!"  
"The perfect junior brides maid!" Samantha said, rushing forward to look at the dress. "Spin for me." Lynn spun on the spot to show off her dress, smiling brightly. Harry watched her. She was so pretty. So much like their mom except she had their dad's hair color. Speaking of dad.  
"Where's dad?" Harry asked Sirius in undertone when the other man had come forward to do Harry's tie up. Sirius made a shushing noise and glanced at Lily.  
"He'll be here when he gets here." He said. "Your dad is minister for magic Harry. It's a large job. What did he do in your time?"  
"I don't know. He wasn't minister, that's for sure." Sirius nodded but didn't say anything. "When is the wedding?"  
"In a week or so." He said. Harry raised his eyebrows. A week? "Now, come on." Sirius said, offering Harry his hand. "Let's sit you down. That leg probably really hurts."  
  
What did you think? I hope you liked it! DRAGONHUNTER200: Hey! You are on the right track? Does that mean it's to predictable? I hope not. I wanted to have something weird in this place, you know, harry have a dispute kinda relationship with his dad and all. I picture Sirius really hot. You told me to tell you if I saw hp 3! I did! It was good but they left out a lot of stuff they needed and they should not have changed the director, I swear! Harry is getting really hot! Anyways...  
  
LAUGHING DRAGONESS: Thanx, I know it's low. It just annoys me, you know? Things happen that you can't help like, you look up another story and you see there is something that you did someone else did but to go out of your way! Anyways...oh well. Don't worry bout it. 


	5. Grimwald place

Hey! Back! Thank you so much for R&Ring, i love you all...in a non-lesbian sort of way...anyways! Please continue.   
  
Chapter five-Grimwald  
  
Harry watched his mom then next week, spending time with her and getting to know her. She seemed to welcome the change, hinting that he hardly ever even looked at her anymore. He never really saw his father except for once at mealtime. He ate quickly and left, having been called to an urgent meeting.  
Sirius had taken his word for it and talked to him often about his other life. Harry still wasn't sure what had happened but he'd worked it out for the most part. The Harry here seemed to have led an interesting life. There were pictures of him with his mother; sitting on a step in front of a home, Sirius had told him, was in London. There was also him and Lynn, pictures of a past dog and two with him and Ron and Hermionie.  
"At least some things never change." Harry said to Sirius when he found the picture. "I still have my best friends." Sirius smiled and grabbed another picture from the mantel.  
"They aren't your best friends." He said, handing the new picture to Harry. "They're your very good friends. This is your best friend."  
Harry stared at the picture. It was taken at Hogwarts Castle and he and the boy in the picture were in their Quidditch robes. Even though they were on opposing teams, they still looked close. It was unmistakably Draco Malfoy.  
"No way." Harry said. "I'm not friends with him." Sirius took the picture back.  
"And what is he to you?" He asked, setting it back on the mantel.  
"My enemy. He's in Slytherin."  
"Yes, he is. Slytherin and Gryffindor are respectable houses. You and Draco have been friends since you were born."  
"Ewe." Harry said. Sirius laughed lightly. "I'm serious."  
"No...I'm Sirius. You're Harry." He said. Harry smiled slightly.  
"You know what I mean." Sirius nodded.  
"Yes, I know what you mean." He sat down on the couch and watched Harry limp over before continuing. "You know Harry, you'll be seeing him tonight at rehearsal. He's not in the wedding party but you two decided months ago that he was going to stay the night in the guest bedroom and come to the wedding with you. Hermione said she'd drive you, Ron and Draco over to the reception later."  
Harry made a face at the thought of Draco Malfoy sleeping in the same house with him and sat down beside his godfather. Everything was so...it was bad enough Malfoy had to share the same school with Harry, let alone the same house.  
"Tell me, what about Ron and Hermionie?" Harry asked. "Are they friends or...you know." Sirius smiled slyly.  
"Are they going out where you come from?" He asked. Harry shook his head. "Well they are here." Harry groaned and leaned back into the sofa's feathery comfort, eyes closed. This was going to be so awkward. "I think though, instead of trying ot adjust to life here, we should be thinking about why you came here and how."  
"I told you abut the accident." Harry said. Sirius nodded.  
"Yes, you did. I'm kinda worried though about what trouble 'my' Harry has got himself into in your place." Harry opened his eyes again and looked over at Sirius.  
"Trouble?" He asked. "What do you mean?"  
"You're a sweet kid Harry, both here and there but...from what you've told me, you have a lot of difficulties in your life that 'my' Harry doesn't have. Now, if you're in trouble and he's suddenly taken you're place..." Sirius didn't finish which made Harry shiver.  
"I don't want to think about it." Harry replied. Just then Lily entered with the grocery bags, bananas spilling out the top.  
"What don't you want to think about?" She asked. Harry and Sirius gave each other significant looks then his godfather sprang up and rushed forward.  
"Nothing Lily, um..." He took the bananas from the bag. "Let me carry those."  
"Oh, wouldn't want to trouble you." Lily replied sarcastically, shifting the many bags in her arms and giving Harry a small wink. "Harry you're sister is outside with Draco. His father just dropped him off. You may want to go and save him." Harry took a deep breath and looked pleadingly at Sirius who raised his eyebrows and walked away into the kitchen. As though a dead weight had settled in his stomach, Harry left the comfort of the living room and went to the door.  
Lynn was jumping on the trampoline with Draco. Harry watched them for a moment before Draco spotted him and jumped down, putting his shoes back on and walking forward.  
"Hey Harry." He said, smiling. Harry tried to keep this in his mind to tell Ron when he saw him. Draco Malfoy being polite and civil. "How's it going? I haven't see you for so long. Did you see the Tornadoes in the finals?" Harry nodded and Draco laughed.  
"Yeah...it was great." Harry replied. Draco nodded thoughtfully.  
"You didn't see it did you?" Harry shook his head and Draco nodded. "Thought not. You have anything to eat, I'm starving." And with that he disappeared into the house. Harry stood there shocked for a moment and then took off after Draco into the house. The blond boy was already in the kitchen.  
"Hey Sirius...Mrs. Potter." He greeted them. Harry sat at the table and watched him open the refrigerator. "You have anything to eat."  
"Draco, you can wait until supper." Lily said from the stove where she had her wand out and was stirring a smoking pot of something. "Now, you and Harry go somewhere for a while. Sirius, why don't you take the? Rehearsal is at seven."  
Sirius sighed. "No, that's okay, I should be going to pick up my brother and that'll take a while. He's staying to."  
Harry, who'd taken his glass to the sink and filled it, was just swallowing when Sirius had said that, choked. "Regulus?" He gasped. Sirius smiled.  
"Yes." He said. "Actually, how about you two come with me?"  
"Okay." Draco said, closing the refrigerator and going over to the stove, looking over Lily's shoulder and into the pot. "Smells good Mrs. P." Lily laughed and mock smacked him.  
"Go! Get out of here, get Regulus and get back." Lily said. "Sirius, have them back by..."  
"Six thirty at the latest." He supplied, grabbing his leather coat off the chair and putting it on. "Okay boys, into the car."  
  
They sat in silence, listening to the Quidditch game announcer on WWN all the way to London and Harry noticed the trip didn't take as long as it should have. The car looked normal but Harry guessed Sirius had done something to it.  
They reached a very familiar block with a very familiar name. Harry read it aloud. "Grimwald place." Harry said. The stopped in front of a large stone house with a peeling black door and dingy front lot. Harry was slightly surprised that he could see it and it wasn't squeezing itself in between eleven and thirteen.  
"No secret keeper?" He asked as they got out. Draco, who was busy trying to get his coat out of the door (he'd closed it in) and hadn't heard.  
"I don't know what you mean Harry." Sirius said, walking up the sidewalk and into the house. Harry followed slowly, Draco chatting behind him.  
The first word that come to Harry's mind was 'whoa'. The house was no longer dark, though most things were black. The light fixtures were not of serpents but normal lamps, the pictures on the wall were nice and the on one of Mrs. Black was gone, replaced by a beautiful young woman on a beach, her white dress blowing around her legs.  
"Hello Harry." She said, "Draco...honey." Sirius smiled.  
"Hi mom, where's Regulus?"  
"In the drawing room." She replied. Harry, still staring at the beautiful woman, tripped over the bottom stair, making Draco laugh. The house was so clean and...un-blackish. They passed the room where him and Ron had stayed but instead of the four posters, there were only boxes. It was a storage space and the picture on the wall were Phinius should be was gone.  
"Where's Kreatcher?" Harry asked. Sirius looked around at him but Draco answered first.  
"Who's Kreatcher?" He asked. Harry shook his head.  
"No one." He said. The drawing room looked about the same as Harry knew except it was ligher and the dark objects were missing from the glass cabinets. Instead there were pictures in them, waving at them as they passed. Harry even saw one of himself and Sirius before his eyes were drawn elsewahere.  
"Hey, are you ready?" Sirius asked a man in the corner who was painting. Harry stared at him. The man was the spitting image of Sirius only with small differences like facial hair and more brown hair then black. He smiled a toothy white smile and Harry's eyes moved to the tapestry behind him, the one of the sprawling Black family tree. Sirius was there still.  
"Hey, yes, I'm ready." Regulus answered. He put the finishing touch on his picture and stood up. "Hello Harry, Draco." He said, as he passed. Sirius followed.  
"For once, you're ready." Sirius said. Regulus ignored him.  
"Unlike you, my brother, I put stock in looking good." Regulus said. Sirius smiled. When they were all back in the car, Harry closed his eyes and wondered what 'Sirius's Harry' was doing right then.  
  
Done! What did you think?   
  
Nikki101: How did you think it was going to be? How different is it now? Is it okay still? I still picture Sirius hot, even though I've seen the movie so, don't worry. Affairs happen. I probably won't have it but...you know. James is a work a holic, Lily needs some action. How was you're vacation? Even though you didn't have the net?  
  
CuRiOuSiTy KiLlEd ThE rAt: Cool name, it's really awesome! I hope this was soon enough for you. Don't worry, I know how it is to want someone to review and they don't. I'm sorry it took so long, I'v had a lot going on lately.  
  
Shadowolf XIII: Oh Taylor.  
  
DragonHunter200: I won't kill him off! I love him! He's awesome! Sorry about the eye, I really am...I forgot! Really! You have a thing about being woken up don't you? You must be very unhappy in the morning. I'm glad it's not predictable. Yeah, not all dad's are perfect. Yes, the 3rd was my fav book to but they did leave a lot out and changed a lot to. Spanish Porn? Lupin's not that bad. It's the same guy who played the evil prince on DragonHart 1 and the bad guy on Timline...Donginer.  
  
Laughing Dragoness: Sirius is cool! Padfoot you're so fine? Oh man. Updated!  
  
JessieRose: Sirius is the best! He rules! Hunt down anyone who says otherwise...uh...thax for reading! 


	6. Dreams

This isn't the most exciting chapter but I'm getting ready for the next one which is more exciting so...stick with me please. I started it the last day of school like a week ago and I didn't finish until this morning when I woke up so...  
  
Chapter six-Dreaming  
  
The next morning Harry woke early and laid awake, listening to the sounds of the house. It was silent; he was the only one awake. He was still in shock over Draco Malfoy being his friend. Draco had insisted on staying up until past midnight playing video games and then retired to the guest bedroom.  
Harry got up and padded his way across the room, stepping on cloths and slipping on books. The hall was light, the windows from open bedrooms streaming in the early morning gloom. Harry passed Lynn's room on the way to the stairs and glanced in. She was lying on top of her covers, mouth hanging open, a book in her hands. Harry smiled and walked on, taking the stairs two at a time and entering the kitchen.  
James sat at the table, reading the daily profit. Harry started at the sight of his father and stepping into the clean kitchen slowly. He wasn't used to seeing him, even though in this life he was still alive. James hadn't been home much, usually leaving before everyone woke up and coming home after Harry and Lynn had gone to bed. James smiled at him but said nothing so Harry got himself some breakfast and sat down at the table in silence. James handed him the sports page of the paper, still with out a word.  
Harry read the first line of the paper, 'Cannons go all the way' before he laid the paper down and tried hard not to stare at his father. James seemed to see the move because he said, "How about those Cannons, eh? Your friend Draco is a fan of them...is he not?"  
"I think its Ron." Harry said. James nodded. "Dad..." The word sounded so weird in his mouth. "About the other night..."  
James laid down his paper and sighed. "What's wrong with you Harry?" He asked. Harry's brow furrowed. "Can't you just drop it? You've heard us fight before, you know it's nothing and besides, you hardly ever even look at me anymore, why do you want to talk about this now?"  
"Because you're never around so I couldn't talk with you about it before!" Harry snapped. The sudden out burst had caught him unexpected and he leaned back in his chair and returned his thoughts to his cereal. Now, however, James was watching him instead. After a long time, James broke the silence.  
"Do you like this house?" He asked. Harry looked up at him slowly. "Do you like having all the stuff you do?" Harry didn't answer. This seemed to be a well practiced small speech, as if 'this Harry' and James had it often. "Don't complain when you have a roof over your head."  
"I need a father to." Harry said. "You've never been there. The only times I've ever seen you was in a pensive! And you were beating on Snape!" Harry knew this man didn't have a clue what he was talking about but he didn't have his own father to yell at. "What did he ever do to you?" James's eyebrows were raised.  
"What are you talking about?" He asked. Harry shook his head and stood up.  
"Nothing, I have to go wake up Draco or something. See you." And he left. Draco was asleep to when Harry entered. Harry watched him for a moment, he was more likely to hit him then wake him nicely but, trying to control that impulse, he walked over and shook his 'friend'. Draco woke with a start and flailed around, trying to murder Harry, who backed away, startled.  
"Oh..." Draco muttered, rubbing his face with his hands, blond hair everywhere. "Harry, you startled me." Harry smiled slightly, pleased. "What time is it?"  
"Six or so." Harry said, looking around for a clock and not finding one. "Hermionie and Ron will be here in a few hours." Draco nodded and flipped out of bed, rummaging in his luggage for new cloths. Harry looked around the room and his eyes fell on a picture on the wall.  
It was a picture of him, sitting in between his mother and father. They were on some steps, Lynn on the one below him. His mother and father had their arms around each other and they were smiling, Harry was resting his arms on Lynn's shoulder and he could see Sirius beside Lily, holding on to the collar of a small fluffy white dog. Harry pointed at it.  
"When was that?" He asked. Lynn and him looked not much younger then they were now and his parents looked happy. Draco, who was pulling on a black muggle shirt, looked over curiously. He smiled.  
"Three years ago." He said, "You should know that." Harry shook his head. "Okay, you're scaring me. That was the day you're dad won minister for magic." Harry looked back at the picture. They all looked so happy. "Life kind of went down from there. Hey," He came up beside Harry to look at the picture to. "How do you think the cannons are going to do?"  
  
Sirius ran across the yard to the car carrying some presents, all- tipping dangerously. "Lynn! Move!" He yelled as she got in his way. Depositing them in the car, he grabbed her and wrestled her on to the ground. Harry watched for a minute before his mother almost threw his tux at him.  
"Put it on and get in the car." She said, "We're going to be late!" Harry smiled and went to his room. In the mirror he admired his reflection, turning left and right to get a look at the tux and glad they chose the ties.  
There was a soft knock on his door and Harry turned to see Draco standing there. "Hey." He held his tie in one hand and his tux jacket in the other. "I don't know what I'm doing with these stupid things." He indicated the tie. Harry smiled.  
"Neither do I." He said truthfully, looking back at the mirror, it was weird not seeing the scar on his forehead. Draco came in and sat on his bed just as Sirius came to the door. He was in his tux to and Harry just noticed he'd got a haircut.  
"Come on boys, jeeze." He went over to Draco and put his tie on for him. "Go to the car Draco, Hermionie just arrived." Draco nodded and left. Sirius closed the door and stood behind Harry in the mirror to do up his tie. "How are you feeling? You look a little peaky." He said.  
Harry shrugged. "I don't know. I had a fight with my...dad." Sirius nodded. "I saw that picture in the guest room. It looks so happy."  
"The one where we're all sitting on the steps? That's when I still lived with you guys, before I moved in with Regulus." He said. "You like it?" Harry nodded. "So do I." He said. "We were all very happy. Then you're father got that damn job. We thought it was going to be a new start, a better life but..." Sirius stopped and finished doing up the tie. When he was done he smiled. "There."  
"Thanks." Harry turned to look up at his godfather. "This wedding..."  
"You're one of the groom's men." Sirius said. "Just pretend you know what you're doing. Now, come on." Sirius led Harry out of the bedroom and down the stairs to the waiting cars. Hermionie and Ron were talking with Draco and Hermionie smiled when she saw him.  
"Hello Harry." She said, walking forward. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. Her hair was short and curly, cropped up like a man's. It looked good. She wore a tight blue silky dress that stopped just above her knees and had a handbag strung over her arm. She seemed to have just got the new hair cut because she smiled and played with it. "I know, it's different." Ron stood behind her, leaning on the car in a brand new tux. He was smiling to.  
"Yeah, now all the girls at Hogwarts are going to have short hair because they follow what ever Hermionie does." He said, walking forward and wrapping his arm around Hermionie's waist. "The price of being popular."  
"Well, they followed Harry with the whole chain thing two years ago." Draco said, walking forward. Sirius was just climbing into the car with Lynn and he looked terribly strained.  
"Kids, go! We can't get out of the driveway until you do!" He was right, Hermionie's Mustang was blocking to driveway. She blushed and pulled away from Ron, hurrying to the driver door.  
"Come on!" She squealed. "We have a long drive, let's go." Harry hopped in the backseat with Draco; Ron in the front riding shot gun with Hermionie. The drive was long and Harry felt himself drifting off even with the blaring music. Hermionie, Ron and Draco were talking about the Cannons, a conversation Harry wasn't really intent on.  
He closed his eyes for just a second and before he knew it he was asleep. It was a weird dream. He was lying down, he could feel a soft mattress beneath him and there was a weird beeping sound...it was really annoying. For the life of him though, he couldn't open his eyes. Suddenly, there was a blinding flash of green light and he was standing in the grounds of Hogwarts, his father was there, tormenting Snape just like he had in the pensive except he was the only one.  
"Harry, come join in the fun." His voice was weird and echoey. Harry tried to get closer to tell him to stop but his legs wouldn't move. The grounds were dissolving and the black veil from the ministry of magic was taking its place, swaying gently in the breeze. Sirius was behind that veil. He hopped up on the plinth and pushed his way through.  
"Harry." Draco was shaking him. Harry opened his eyes and looked over at the blond haired boy through blurry eyes. "Wake up, we're in London." Ron was turned around in his seat in the front to look to and smiled at Harry who gave him a half-hearted smile back. "Come on, get up." Harry sat up straight and looked at Hermionie's eyes in the rearview mirror.  
"Yes, we're nearly there. You should do something about you're hair, Harry." Harry took a small pocket mirror from Ron and opened it to smooth out his hair. When he was done he leaned back in the seat trying to get rid of the weird ache that had started behind his left eye.  
They pulled into the chapel's parking lot and got out as a warm breeze began to blow. Many people were there including Harry's father who was standing in a group of older men, talking as reporters flitted around him. One of the men saw Harry and snapped his picture, much to Harry's annoyance. It looked like being the son of the minister of magic was just as exciting for the press as being the boy who lived.  
"Come on." Sirius had just arrived. He grabbed Harry's arm and led him off away from Ron, Hermionie and Draco, into the building. "I'll have to grab you're father to, we really have to motor. The wedding is in ten minutes." They went into a small room off the main chapel where the other grooms men and bride's maids were waiting. Sirius pushed Harry off towards a beautiful blond haired bridesmaid around his age. "Her name is Piper." He whispered in Harry's ear. "She's your partner. Be nice."  
"Hi Harry." Piper said. Harry smiled but his smile faded as she grabbed his hand. "We have to get ready to go out there."  
  
To my reviewers: Sorry it took so long! I hope you liked it despite it's kick!  
  
NIKKI101: I'm glad you're vaca was awesome, where did you go? Thank you, I'm glad you like it. Draco and Harry being friends was a twist I myself was not all that prepared for. As I always say, my fingers are the writers not me. I just let them bring out my subconscious and that's the story though I wasn't all that surprised that's what they wrote...they are my fingers and I was thinking about that for a while so...anyways, glad you're back...where ever you are, and please keep reading and reviewing.  
  
SHADOWOLF XIII: I won't expect any more reviews from you this summer Taylor but, if you're at you're sister's house look it up...I'm sure you won't but there you go. See you in school later and I'll phone you I promise...no more late nights okay?  
  
DRAGONHUNTER200: More Sirius! Yes, that is always worth the read. Thanx. Yes, that whole 'Sirius's Harry' weirded me out and by the end I was dizzy I can tell you. I really didn't think of that until it just happen to end up on the computer screen. I really didn't think about what I write. Don't worry I can't wait either! I'm not a morning person either, I do my best thinking at night, in bed when I can't act on my story ideas seeing as the computer is in my dad's room and I can never find paper to spare in my porch. I never knew that about the director, I'll never look at the potter films the same way again. You should see the movie though. It's not as good as the book in my opinion but I'll let you decide.  
  
CuRiOuSiTy KiLlEd ThE rAt: Still, I love this name! Anyways, I wish I could spend my whole day, or at least half of it on the computer. I'm a computer holic but I don't have internet so that dampens it a little. I wish I had internet. I'm at my mom's work right now using hers. I didn't update soon so...sorry. I'll try next time to.  
  
LAUGHING DRAGONESS: Sirius is not dead, there is no way. They never said that veil killed him did they? Even though it is called the death chamber, I say he's still alive and won't come back until all is safe for him and Harry. Voldemort can't use him again to get to Harry if no onw knows he's alive...right? Tell those people who say you're in denial to just accept that you are right and he'll come back at the end and they'll owe you an apology. I mean, if you're in denial, what are they for saying he's dead. They obviously don't like him very much. 


	7. I do

Chapter seven - "I do."

Harry again felt as if he were a prize dog on display as they lined up inside the small room, waiting to go out in front of all those watching people. His father arrived about three minutes before they were ready to go and partnered up with Lily looking shaken and harrassed as if this was a very inconvineant time for to people to anounce their love for each other and they should wait for a later date. Harry averted his eyes from his father when Piper gave him a sharp poke in the ribs.

"Why havn't you called?" She whispered as the music began to sound in the room beyond their door. "I was hoping to hear from you."

"What do you mean?" Harry whispered back to her, waiting for the flower girls to walk. "Call you?"

"You said you'd call." Piper said, a sulky tinge to her voice. "I was hoping you would. I wanted to talk about us." Harry was takin aback by this statement and looked over at the beautiful girl, shocked.

"Talk about us?" Harry asked, slightly startled. "What us? There's an us?" Piper suddenly went from sulky to murderous faster then a set of traffic lights changing. "I mean..."

"We've been goin out for what, a month? Ever since you got back from school and there is still no us?" Harry suddenly wished he was back in his own life and not in this Harry's. No matter what the danger, he'd rather face it then be here with Piper who was telling him with her eyes that he was about a nano second away from dying.

"I'm sorry Piper, it's just that i've been..." Someone suddenly tapped him on the shoudler and an angrey face met his as he turned around. It was one of the bridesmaids.

"Talk later, right now my cousin Sam wants to get married. Can you go?" Harry looked out the door and was surprised to see the flower girls were already half way down the isle. People in the pews were turned in their seats watching and some were whispering. Lupin, who was standing at the top of the isle was smiling and winked at Harry when their eyes met. Taking a deep breath, Harry and Sam began walking up the church isle, Harry's palms sweting.

So him and Piper were a pair. How come Sirius had never meantioned that? He chanced a glance over his shoulder and down the line of marching people, trying to see his godfather. The man was at the back of the line, just in front of Lily and James and just behind Wormtail, who gave him a smile that Harry ddin't return. He still didn't trust the man.

They reached the top of the hall and went to the back of the row. Harry leaned a little towards the crowd and looked around the bridesmaids to see his sister. She was watching the rest of the presetion and didn't notice him. Piper was keeping her gaze diverted in the opisite direction but Harry saw her eyes watching him out of their corners.

Now the bride's march came on and everyone stood. Lupin, sweating now, seemed like he was going to collapse and Harry couldn't blame him. This would definitly be nerve wracking. Sam was beautiful, in a blue tinged wedding gown that dragged in a long train at the back, her vail over her face. Harry smiled as he watched her, he couldn't help it. Her smile was infectious. When she had taken her place at the front and her father stepped back, the minister spoke.

"Who gives this woman away?" Sam's father seemed teary eyed but spoke steady.

"I do." He said. The minister nodded and the man sat down, holding his wife's hand who was crying on his shoulder. The minister cleared his throat.

"Dearly beloved," He had a slow mornful voice that sounded as though he were conducting a funeral instead of a wedding. "We are gathered here in the sight of God to join this man," He pointed to Lupin, "And this woman." He indicated Sam. "In holy matrimony. Any person who does not beleive these two people should not be wed, let them speak now or forever hold their peace." There was silenc but for the shifts of people in the pews. Other then that there was complete silence. Lupin's color, all but drained, washed totally away in those few moments so he looked slightly like Nearly Headless Nick.

"Very well." The minister droaned. "The rings." A small boy stepped forward and gave Lupin the rings then, turning, he tripped over his undone shoe laces and landed on the floor with a loud thud. One of the bridesmaids rushed out of the line and pulled him to his feet, bringing him to a pew before stepping back in the line and appoligising, red tinge in her cheeks. "Remus Lupin, repeat after me." Lupin repeated every word the minister said, stopping only when a hacking woman in the back's wig starrted on fire. The muggles in the audiance didn't notice anything as se rushed from the room to put the fire out leaving Harry sniggering. A young boy who had been sitting beside her put a wand away into the folds of his clothing and laughed.

"I, Remus Lupin, take you, Samantha Monroe, to be my wedded wife..." He paused trying to ignore the witch then continued as the smell of burnt hair lingered. "To have an to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to hold 'till death do us part. And hereto I pledge my faithfullness and my love." Sam smiled as he slid the ring onto her finger. Harry looked around the room and spotted his grandmother not far away, crying. When she saw him she smiled and waved. Harry waved back, he'd only seen her in pictures.

Now it was Sam's turn. "I, Samantha Monroe, take you, Remus Lupin, to be my wedded husband. To have an to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to hold 'till death do us part. And hereto I pledge my faithfullness and my love." She slid the ring on Lupin's finger and they turned, in unison to the minister.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the..." The word bride was drownd out by the crackling, wizzing and screeching of hundreds of Dr. Filibuster's fabulous no heat, wet start fireworks. All the muggles jumped and took cover as the many witches and wizards in the hall exploded into cheers and Lupin and Sam kissed. Harry watched the minister, who seemed to be scared to death, cover his head with his bible and run, screaming from the hall as a firework in the shape of a mouse chased him, letting off small but very loud squeeks. Harry was laughing but no one heard him over all the noise.

He made his way in procession again out of the hall with Piper on his arm, the smile still on his face until they were outside the chapel. One second he was trying to decide if he should talk to Piper and tell her the truth and the next he was on his hands and knees gasping as a wave of emotion swept through him, the most powerful being confusion and anger as the place were his scar should be burnt.

"Harry, are you alright?" Piper asked, pulling him to the grass and setting him down. When the emotion was gone he leaned his head back against the chapel wall and opened his eyes, squinting against the sun at the girl watching him. Behind her he could see the crowd hadn't noticed a thing and all of them were crowed around Lupin and Sam, cogradulating them.

"I'm fine, it's just a headache." Harry said. "It must be the fireworks." Sam nodded.

"Yes, i don't know who set them off. It wasn't part of the 'show'." She looked over her shoulder then placed her hand beneath his elbow and tried to pull him to his feet but Harry seemed winded by the last encounter and couldn't move for fear of vomiting. That had been the strongest emotion blast yet.

"Can you find Sirius for me?" He asked. pulling his arm gently from her reach. "I need to talk to him." Piper nodded and then disapeared. Harry closed his eyes, taking in the shade the building was providing and suddenly a voice echoed in his ear. It seemed distant and was not his own.

"What do you mean he's not real? I can still feel him?" The voice was high and cold and sent shivers up and down his spine.

"I know master." Said Wormtail's voice. "But the Harry there is not the Harry you want." Harry felt a strong blast of confusion. "I have gone there in rat form. As you know, there was something different about him."

"Yes Wormtail, you are right, there was something different about him. Something odd. He must be a decoy of Dumbledore's. Dispose of him in anyway you can and find more information on him." Voldemort's emotion changed and Harry suddenly realised they weren't talking about the decoy anymore, who ever that was. They were talking about someone else, a different him. He opened his eyes and looked around. Voldemort couldn't be near, could he?

To my reviewers:

**Nikki101**: Hello again. Sounds fun, where did you go again? About your uncle, the one with the obsession like that in my family is my brother so, it's really bad! The beeping noise you'll have to keep guessing on....maybe. Being a Minister for Magic's son would be hard to, maybe being the boy who lived would be worse though. still in the limelight but ron dosn't seem to mad anymore eh?

**Laughing Dragoness**: Hey. You are right! If i'm right that he's not dead then you are to because i will not give up on him and you can't either. okay? DO NOT GIVE UP ON HIM! Thank you.

**Alteng**: Hey, nice long review. I had a two minute space to read it in but it was all good and i got it done. Don't worry, it takes me forever to review to so...I know, the order is a really depressing book but it was good though, right? It's my second fav book, three is my fav but the movie wasn't as good. Thank you for saying i write Sirius really well, i want to do a good job on his since he is my fav character. I don't know if i would trust draco, even if he was good but harry's more fogiving then i am. yes, draco is hot in number 3, now that he's looking more like a teen and all. i think he's really hot but i still dont like his additude. i think harry's gonna be hot when he gets older to, i kinda think he is now but not many ppl agree with me. yes, they did leave out to much and screwed up on the part with peter and the map, eh? And they didn't explain who the mauraders were or how lupin knew the map was a map and who prongs was. that pissed me off. i looked on the jk rowling site, the one she actually made herself and she said that was the name but it dosn't refer to harry or voldemort! She answers a whole bunch of questions like some of her mistakes and such. it's a good site, you should check it out. i personally don't think she'll bring sirius back intill the last book but i could be wrong.

**CuRiOuSiTy KiLlEd ThE rAt**: I hate the little rat to, everyone dose except my brother who says that voldemort should take over the world and such. Yadda yadd yadda, he's an idiot anyway. yes, i know some ppl update a month later. that makes me so mad i just don't want to turn out to be one of them.


	8. brief return

Hey there is no excuse for why it took me so long so i won't try. forgive me! please

Chapter seven: brief return

Harry and Sirius sat quietly in the corner of the hall, trying to talk quietly but above the music around them. The table where they sat was still littered with the remains of supper the hour before and they'd simply pushed it aside to make room for their elbows.

"So, you could hear him?" Sirius asked, raising his eyebrows. Harry nodded and sighed, looking over his shoulder and watching Lynn dancing with Ron, bobbing in and out of the crowd while Draco and Hermionie appeared here and there behind other dancing couples. For some reason, Harry thought of the Yule ball in his fourth year. "But he's in another place...dimension or something, right?"

"Right." Harry said simply, now watching his mom dancing with some man he'd never seen before. "I think...but my other self is there to. Voldemort knows and Wormtail had seen him." Sirius glanced over his shoulder at Peter Pettigrew who was talking with some ministry men and sighed.

"Oh right...him." Harry would have smiled if he didn't feel so miserable. "Look, Harry..." Sirius turned back to face him. "I don't know what to do. I feel sorry for you, I truly and honestly do and I wish you could stay here but...my Harry has to come back and you have to leave. He doesn't know anything about the dangers you do, he could die. Now, if they think he's a decoy he may be safe but..." Sirius trailed off and looked at Harry sympathetically. "I'm sorry."

"No, you're right." Harry answered, watching his father being interviewed by some reporters. "I have to go back...I need to." Sirius put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah. Now, I want you to have fun." Sirius gave him a half smile and nodded over his shoulder. Harry turned to see Piper sitting at a table near by, her foot tapping with the rhythm. She looked so pathetically sad that Harry felt sorry for her and angry he hadn't paid more attention to her. "Go, I'll hold up here and wait for one of Sam's family to pass...she's gotta be good lookin' mind you." His eyes searched the crowd and settled on one of the bridesmaids near the bar. He checked his breath and smoothed his cloths. "Excuse me, I'm going to go and...have a drink." And he left, wending his way through the crowd towards the blond haired beauty. Harry sighed and went the opposite way towards Piper.

"Hey." He said, sitting down next to her and looking at the dance floor. He couldn't really see it though, all his senses were fogged by the conscious notion that his...or not his...girlfriend was sitting next to him. He could feel her presence, almost smell her perfume...it was quite unreal. "Having fun?"

"Not really." Piper replied in a resigned voice. "No one's asked me to dance but Ron and Draco and I turned them down." Harry remembered Hermionie and his discussion last year about Cho and how she had told him Roger Davis had asked her out to show Harry she'd picked him. Harry was suddenly relieved he'd shared his feelings about it with her but slightly scared with his new knowledge.

As a new, slower song came on, Harry swallowed his fear and turned to face her. "Wanna talk about...us still?" He asked. Piper, who looked pissed, shook her head. "Well then, wanna dance?" Piper shrugged but there was a twinkle in her eye. "Fine..." Harry said, standing up and mimicking having an invisible partner. "Me and Sheila will dance all by ourselves and you can just sit there watching. She's great though." Piper laughed and slowly stood, walking over to where Harry and 'Sheila were. She tapped an invisible shoulder.

"May I cut in?" Harry let go of Sheila and blew a kiss to the far end of the room where she had 'gone'. Piper laughed and folded herself into his arms. Harry was surprised he wasn't scared anymore, it was like it was natural to hold her and want to be with her and that scared him more then dancing with her, not because it meant commitment but because it wasn't his own emotions...they were the other Harry's. "What's wrong? You seem different."

"There's a lot on my mind." Harry answered, putting his chin on the top of her head, revolving slowly. "Just my dad and the wedding..."

"They look happy, hey?" Piper asked. Harry looked over the top of her head and caught a glimpse of the new Mr. and Mrs. Dancing through the crowd. Suddenly, his eyes hit Dumbledore and he froze. Dumbledore was watching him from his seat on the edge of the dance floor, twinkling blue eyes locked on like missals. Piper pulled away and looked up. "What?" Harry shook his head and watched Dumbledore get up and walk away, out of the hall.

"Wait, I have to talk to someone and he's leaving. I'll be right back, I just have to..." He trailed off, leaving Piper standing there with her hands on her hips. Harry pushed his way across the dance floor and then shot off at a fast walk around the edge, squeezing between tables, chairs, talking people and dancing couples and finally gained the peace of the door out.

The night air whipped his face and he frantically searched left and right. Dumbledore was at the end of the parking lot, heading for a black limo on the edge of the lot. Harry was slightly struck dumb at the strange sight but then realized that the witches and wizards here had to come by Muggle transport and there was an apparition sight not to far away.

Muggles on the steps smoking watched him as he ran down the steps and into the night, yelling, "Professor Dumbledore, wait! Stop!" Dumbledore stopped and turned, his hand on the handle. He smiled simply and then disappeared inside. "No! Stop! I have to talk to you!" Then the car was gone as if it had just apparated itself. Harry stopped, frozen and stared at the place where it had been. Why would Dumbledore leave him like that?

Slowly he trudged back to the hall and went around the side of the building to where there was a small garden surrounded by trees. He sat in the dark on of the benches and listened to the sounds of merriment and laughter, floating out through an open door nearby, light from inside spilling out onto the grass.

He leaned back in the bench and let his head hit the tree behind him, he had to go back but he really didn't want to. Going back meant facing his horrible destiny or...his horrible end and either way he'd be alone for both. He let his eyes wander upwards and thought about what Dumbledore said, 'our love ones never truly leave us.'

Were perhaps his mother and father and Sirius up there now? Or was this a place where his heaven didn't exist because his parents were still alive? Where his parents gone and the other Harry's parents all he had or did his follow him wherever he went...or whenever he went? This confused him and he shook his head as a leap of anger swooped down on him.

"How dare you leave me!" Harry screamed at the night sky through the leaves that sheltered his head from the full moon's light. "I trusted you! You were all I had and you left me! I hate you Sirius! I hate you! How could you...I hate all three of you! And I hate Dumbledore to, he did this, it's his fault!" Suddenly the anger subsided and he was left shivering. He hated them all. How could they leave him like this, alone with out anyone? He had to get away. Someone was likely to have heard his outburst and would, even now, be on their way.

Harry sprang up from the bench and began to make his way through the trees on the side of the hall. He'd go around and into the parking lot where maybe he'd find more peace and quiet. Stay there for a while and then attempt to go back into the hall and apologize to Piper for leaving her again.

The trees around him were thick and dark and the only way he was able to stay close to the hall was by listening to the loud music. As the glimmer of the parking lot came through the trees Harry sighed with relief and was just pushing through the last of the brush when he froze.

There was movement behind him. It sounded like footsteps coming closer and closer, there was also breathing; human breathing only it sounded different, labored. Harry glanced up wards, towards the sky and caught sight of the full moon...maybe Lupin wasn't as all right as everyone thought?

Harry watched the darkness as it closed in on him and slowly pulled out his wand and raised it. There was a weird sound and suddenly a dark crouched shape loomed out of the darkness. It was large and moving slowly as if about to spring. Harry was about to run or attempt to do a spell when a powerful surge of electricity hit him, wheeling him back out of the trees and onto the parking lot's pavement.

Gasping and clutching his ribs, Harry sank to his knees as his world began to revolve. It felt like he was in a floo fire but he knew he had to get up. That thing in the forest was still after him. He was shocked again, this time his feet couldn't move against the blast and he was knocked onto his back, staring at the sky, his glasses gone.

The fuzzy dark shape of something was moving on the edge of his vision, gleaming eyes watching him. Harry closed his eyes and felt himself leaving.

There was a warm tingling all over his body. He tried to move but his limbs and all were to heavy. He couldn't even open his eyes. Harry took in a deep breath and tasted moldy, dusty air. It was nothing like his mother's house or St. Mungo's.

Opening his eyes, Harry found his world only a fuzzy faded blur with large dark spots everywhere. The ceiling above him though, that look shabbily familiar. He was in Grimwald place, he was sure of it.

Sitting up, Harry stared around, blinking back his vision, trying to clear it. How did he get here? Had Regulus brought him here?

No, this was the room him and Ron shared during last summer the way he knew it, not how Regulus had. Not knowing quite what to expect, Harry laid back down quickly and closed his eyes listening to the sounds around him and pin pointing the sound of movement outside of the room.

The door opened and some one entered. He strained to hear the hints of who it might be but couldn't pick up on it. The person set something that sounded like a tray down next to him on the night table and a warm hand touched his forehead. Harry flinched at the sudden and unexpected contact and suddenly; Mrs. Weasly's voice was there.

"Harry, dear?" she asked. Her voice was anxious and strained, as though she hadn't had enough sleep. Harry tried to speak but it wouldn't come. Instead he opened his eyes and stared at her through his messed up vision.

From what he could see of her she looked terrible. There were blotchy marks on her cheeks and her eyes were red...like she'd been crying lots.

"Mrs. Weasley?" Harry asked quietly. She smiled and sat down next to him on the bed, her soft weight pulling down the mattress. "Where am I?"

"Grimwald place dear." She answered, running a hand down his face. "You've been out of it for about two weeks, I'd say." Harry opened his mouth to tell her she was wrong but something was dragging him back...he could feel himself sinking again. He closed his eyes, praying to stay and let the other him deal with that monster in the trees but he couldn't, something was dragging him back. Mrs. Weasley was shaking him and calling his name but he couldn't get a grip on himself and the world was dark again. He'd gone back.

Laughing Dragoness: I'll never give up on him either. We have to be srong! We all just have to be strong and complain alot, because complaining is good.

AgnesSophia: Hey, i like you're name. Voldy knows harry is not harry, weird i know but we'll find out how and such in later chappies.

Nikki101: Yes! Decoy! Cool eh? The east coast? Cool. keep reading and reviewing.

DragonHunter200: Yeah, i always manage to make weddings interesting, not just on paper. The whole wig thing, something like that really did once happen to me so...I still liked 3 tho, anfd i'll get it. i just hope the 4th is better. that was my third fav.


	9. house of horrors

Hey, I'm back. Sorry for not putting anything up for so long but it's been buisy. I just started grade 11 so...tough. Really tough.

Chapter eight: Welcome to my house of horrors

"Mr. Potter's scans are positive. For all intensive purposes he seems completely fine. Except, there was one thing we were concerned about." Harry's senses were on over drive. He could hear the strange voice booming in his head like he was talking on a loud speaker. The loud voice was making his head hurt and all he felt like doing was slapping him. Could he just get peace and quiet or was that a total impossibility?

"What do you mean, a concern? What concern?" Sirius asked. He seemed really close but not all that loud. Just slightly blurry. Harry suddenly became aware of someone's hand in his. As his senses began to pick up, he realized the hand had a wedding ring. It was his mother.

"Yes. He suffered a major electrical shock. Do you have any idea where that may have come from? Our curseologist thinks that it was probably a very badly used knock back jinx but, the most un- qualified wizards would know how to use that spell. We doubt, therefore, that it was a jinx. It may have been an imbalance in his system."

"An imbalance?" Lupin's voice suddenly said. Harry, though he was groggy and weak, couldn't help but feel guilty that he'd taken Sam and Lupin from their honeymoon. "An imbalance did that! Look, when we found him..."

"Who was around him? Anyone?" There was silence and Harry heard an odd ringing in his ears as the silence slowly deepened. It was like the silence was a noise...an annoying wrath buzzing around in his ears.

"Look, is my son going to be okay?" Lilly asked. There was a shifting of paper and a few sniffs. From some distant place, Harry could hear the talking of people in the hall and a few weird beeps. Beeps that sounded too familiar...but so bizarrely strange.

"From all indication, yes." The healer said, for that's who Harry believed to be the strange voice's owner. He tried to open his eyes but they were glued shut and his head was pounding. The scary thing, however, was not any of this but the realization that he couldn't feel parts of his body. "Now, when he wakes up we'll know for sure. Someone else will be in to give him a second dose of potion in an hour and then...we'll see where it goes from there."

"Thank you." Lilly said. Harry struggled to open his eyes again but his conscience was slipping backwards into sleep, one place he didn't want to go at the moment. That thing might get him again. "Well, you two should go, you have to be in France by tomorrow."

"No, we can stay. The hotel can wait, I'm sure." Sam's voice said. Harry swore, he'd forgotten they were going to France.

"No, I insist. Harry's going to be fine. I have Sirius and Lynn and...James whenever he shows up, so...go, please."

"Alright Lilly." Lupin said. Harry heard a kissing sound and the rustle of clothing as they said goodbye. Then there was silence and he felt someone stroking his hair.

"Did you find anything?" Lilly asked. Someone was sitting on the other side of his bed, he could feel a hand take his.

"No." Sirius said, "I couldn't find anyone or anything. James says he saw a dark shape?"

"Yes, it took off, away from Harry when James found him. He says it looked like an animal of some kind." There was a shake in her voice. "Harry's been acting so weird lately, you don't think he's in trouble with someone do you? Who else would send something to attack him?" The hand was gone and Harry heard Sirius walking around the foot of the bed to join his mother. "I mean, the healer said he'd been through major trauma! What's wrong with him?"

"Nothing." Sirius said, but Harry could hear it in his voice, the sound of a secret fighting to get out. "Nothing, he'll be fine. I'm sure he's in no trouble Lilly, please. Trust me."

"I do." Lilly said, "I just wish life were different, you know? What would have happened if I had excepted you're proposal that night? What would have happened if it had been you who had saved me and not James?"

"You wonder that?" Sirius asked. Harry realized this was not a conversation he should be listening to but he couldn't tune it out or risk falling back into the waiting void. "Why? Lilly, don't, it'll make you go crazy. Well, crazier then you are." Lilly laughed lightly. "Look, if you had excepted, Harry and Lynn would never have been born and you don't want that, and neither do I. I love them, life is the way it is for a reason, you can't change it. Everything happens for a reason. Harry's meant to do something great, Lynn's meant to cause as much trouble as possible." Lilly laughed.

"And me?" She asked.

"You are meant to be the mother of two amazing children. James is meant to be a prat and I'm meant to be godfather. You know, the Muggles have a whole movie line on a godfather. It's very violent though." Lilly smiled.

"I know." She said simply. "It's just...I love James, but he doesn't love me anymore and I can't make him look at me or touch me or wanna be with me. All I can do is wait and I am getting so tired of waiting."

"Why don't you go and get a coffee? Find Peter and Lynn and tell them that nothing's changed. I'll stay here for now. Don't worry."

"Thank you Sirius." Lilly said. Harry heard her leave her chair and listened to her footsteps go to the other end of the room, stop for a moment and then leave only to fade down the hallway and eventually die. There was silence all around him except for the shifting of Sirius in the chair Lilly had occupied.

Harry tried to speak but it only came out in a hoarse crook. "Harry?" Sirius asked. Harry could feel his weight suddenly on the side of the bed and he sensed him move closer, bending over him. "Harry? Are you awake?"

"Yes." Harry croaked. "Gone...back. Saw...Weasley...Grim...place."

"Oh yeah." Sirius said quietly. Harry knew he had no clue as to what was going on. "Well, I'm happy for you Harry, for whatever."

"Told...you...already." Harry croaked, annoyed that he couldn't get his thoughts across. "Not...listen."

"I am listening Harry." Sirius said quietly, "But, you've been with me the entire time. We found you in the parking lot near the hall. Do you remember?"

"I...back...woke...Weasley." Harry muttered, mind slipping back to it's dream state. Sirius sighed, exasperated.

"Okay. You went back to where you belong?" He asked. Harry couldn't answer so he continued. "And saw...Weasley? Which of the hundred are you talking about? Ron?"

"No...Mrs...."

"Oh! Okay, Mrs. Weasley. You saw her at my brother's house?" He was quiet for a moment. "In your time, my brother's house was my house right? A safe haven for the...order of the something or other."

"Phoenix." Harry muttered. He tried to open his eyes again but couldn't. "Where...I?"

"St. Mungo's. You're safe. Who attacked you? What did you see?"

Before Harry could answer, however, he fell into the dream world again. He dreamed he was in a dark room, sitting behind an ornate wooden desk. With a sharp knife, Harry slowly carved the words into the desktop, "kill Potter." Over and over again until the wooden surface was all but devoid of polished oak.

A man came into the room through a door at the far end, walked swiftly across the woolen carpet and fell to his knees, bowing before Harry's desk. Harry ignored him and continued to carve. Finally, the man looked up.

"My lord, Wormtail has returned." He said. Harry's eyes lifted slowly and he watched the other for a long moment before he sighed.

"Does he have any news?" Harry's voice was high and cold, devoid of any human emotion or kindness. "I feel him, I just don't sense him." The man's face blanched.

"No my lord, no new news. The one in the house looks like the boy...but Wormtail says he smells different. Like a stranger."

"That's because he is different. He is a stranger. Now that they have moved him from St. Mungo's, has Wormtail been able to find the place?"

"No." Harry suddenly felt angry. How could the child have escaped? He could still feel him in his head! He was here but not.

"I know Dumbledore knows where he is." Harry hissed. He let the knife fall onto the table top with a clatter and stood, flexing his long fingered white hands. "But, I'm sure no one else does."

"We have another piece of useful information. We captured him in a small suburb of London. We may be able to ask him a few questions."

"Him?" Harry asked, his voice full of vehemence. "Him...he's here?"

"Yes my lord. We found him, you were right." Harry felt his spirits soar.

"Take me to him." Harry instructed. The man lifted himself off the floor and led the way through the room and to the door. Two death eaters stood outside but Harry ignored them and continued behind his guide, wending his way through dark halls and down long staircases. Outside the few windows was a dark sky, turbulent ocean and sheer rocky cliffs. No trees or vegetation grew here as tornadoes wended their way through the rocks. Harry took in the sweat smell of despair through his slit like nose and sighed, pleased. This was definitely the perfect place to live.

They entered the lower levels of the building where there were only dark cells. Here and there a dementor stood, flanking a door but, other then that, most cells were dank and empty.

"Here my lord." The man said, stepping aside. Harry came to the door and a dementor opened it. Harry's sharp eyes bore through the gloom and he smiled.

The shape of a human sat huddled in the dark corner. It was hard to make out the person but Harry knew who it was.

"Welcome." Harry said slowly, the human in the corner looking up. "Welcome to my little house of horrors, it's nice to see you Mr...."

Harry flew awake, his body jerking him forward into a sitting position. "SIRIUS! SIRIUS!" He was alone in the hospital room, the lights all dim. It was evidentially late at night. He'd been talking to Sirius and then dozed off. Where the hell was he? "SIRIUS!"

Harry flipped out of bed and took off for the door, wrenching it open and knocking over a worried looking Healer. "Hey! Mr. Potter! Security!"

Harry ran as fast as he could, flying around corners at Mach two, disoriented and confused with only one clear thought in mind. He had to find Sirius and tell him what had just happened. He exited the ward through a heavy pair of doors and caught a glimpse of a security guard coming down the hallway to his right. Now he was on the stairs. He stopped, wondering where to go and deciding on the teashop. That was on level five.

Harry ran like there was the hounds of hell on his heels and burst onto level five at least two floors above the security wizard. This floor was festively decorated with a few signs hanging from the ceiling. There were four hallways, one to his right, one to his left, and two in front going off two diagonals. Running out of time, he ran down the left hand one, not reading the signs and ended up in a library.

"MR. POTTER, PLEASE STOP!" The security wizard yelled. Harry looked over his shoulder for only an instant and ran into a table. Pain rippled through his stomach but he couldn't stop. Kicking a chair over, he ran between a row of books on invisibility and pounded up a small flight of stairs to a balcony that looked over the rest of the library.

There was another hallway here. He skirted the corner and took off, behind him yells of "STOP THAT KID!" could be heard but no one tried anything and Harry came again into a divide. The teashop was right. Forcibly reminded of the maze at the Ministry's department of mysteries, Harry bolted down this hall and entered the teashop.

There was a bunch of tables and chairs, couches and benches here and there, ranging from different colors and sizes. "Harry?"

Harry whipped around and collapsed into Sirius's arms just as the security wizard came puffing around the corner, sweat on his face.

"That god you caught him." He puffed, breathing deeply. "That kid can sure run."

"Yes, I know he can." Sirius said quietly. "I have him, thank you." The security wizard nodded and walked away. Slowly, Sirius pushed Harry away to arms length and rubbed the sweat off his face. "Anxious to see me or what?" He asked, smiling. Then, he caught the look on Harry's face and frowned. "Lets get you back to you're room."

"Where's my mom...and Lynn?" Harry asked, looking around as Sirius led him back to the library.

"Well, I convinced them that you wouldn't be waking up until tomorrow at least and that they should go home." He laughed softly. "I was wrong to say the least."

"Yeah...I'm sorry." Harry apologized as they entered the library. Around him, people watched him with scandalized expressions on their faces mixed with relief that he'd finally been caught.

"What for?" Sirius asked, ignoring the people and leading Harry down the balcony steps. "It's not your fault. None of this is your fault." Harry sighed and they were silent until they reached his room again. It was small, much like the one Mr. Wesley had only he was alone and the window was bigger. When he'd been settled back in bed the healer he'd knocked over came in and smiled.

"I'm glad you're feeling better Mr. Potter." He rubbed his shoulder. "You sure can move when you want to." Harry smiled weakly and waited for the healer to do whatever he had to do. When he was done and had left, Harry turned to Sirius.

"I was Voldemort again. In my dream, only I know it was real." Sirius looked at him worried.

"Harry, how is it possible that you can traverse both ...universes or what ever at once?" Harry shrugged.

"I don't know. But I was Voldemort. It seems the other me...Harry, isn't in any immediate danger. They know he's not me and now he's at Grimwald place so he's safe." Sirius looked releaved for a moment.

"Let's get to what happed to you. What did you see?" Harry thought back and got fuzzy images.

"Well, I was outside sitting around and then I went the long way to go back inside." Harry began. Sirius held up a hand to silence him. "What?"

"Why where you outside?" He asked suspiciously. "And I know it wasn't to get some air." Harry grinned despite himself.

"I saw Dumbledore and I made to follow him." Sirius suddenly looked more worried. "What?"

"Dumbledore? Are you sure?" Harry nodded and lifted an eyebrow. "Harry, Dumbledore's been dead for fifteen years." Harry's heart leapt and he felt a sudden clench in his stomach. Dumbledore was dead? How could that be? "There was no way you could have seen him."

"But, that's impossible!" Harry stammered. "He's the headmaster of Hogwarts School! There's no way he's dead!"

"Harry, trust me, Dumbledore is dead. He died mysteriously when you were a year old. Cornelus Fudge is the headmaster at Hogwarts School."

"No." Harry breathed. "I saw him. He wasn't a ghost, he was real...I saw him!" Sirius shook his head.

"There's no way Harry. Unless he, like you're subconscince can travel both sides of the..." Sirius's words stopped and he gasped. "You don't think your Dumbledore..."

"Maybe." Harry said, smiling, "I wouldn't put it past him to. Everything here is so screwed up!" He buried his face in his hands and rubbed his eyes really hard.

"So, you went outside because you saw Dumbledore...who's dead. Then what?"

"I sat on the benches for a while and...thought. Then I walked the long way...you know, through the trees beside the hall." Sirius smiled and nodded. "I was at the edge to come onto the parking lot when I heard breathing. It was an animal of some kind but, in the shock I lost my glasses and when it stood over me I couldn't see it properly. Then I passed out. When I woke up I was in Grimwald place with Mrs. Weasley. We talked then I blacked out again. I had this dream about Voldemort...I saw a person in the cell but I can't remember who at the moment then I woke up."

Sirius nodded pensively and sighed. Suddenly he looked gray and exhausted. "Okay. You were attacked by a thing. Not very credible Harry, not credible at all." Harry rolled his eyes. "Okay, we'll discus it later." He stood up and tucked Harry in. "I want you to get a good night sleep and I'll see you in the..." He stopped and watched the door.

James stood there, ghostly white, his eyes bloodshot. "Sirius, could you give us a moment?" Sirius smiled and nodded, looked back at Harry once and then pushed past James into the hall, closing the door behind him. By the look in his eyes, it was time to have a long over due heart to heart, father son chat.

"Welcome," Harry said under his breath as his father drew closer. "Welcome to my house of horrors." And, as he finished the sentence an insane smile lit his lips. It was almost if, for a second, he was a completely different person. And, the scary part was...he liked it.

Nikki101: yeah, I was just writing and decided on the spur of the moment to bring in a scary thing in the trees. It happens. I'll explain later. Dumbledore...Dumbledore...I'll tell you don't worry. It'll come back...later. Thank you.

Laughing Dragoness: Hey, how's it going? I hate homework and school! It takes away from my social life and I hate it! Wait, I said I hated it twice...well, I really hate it then. Well, please keep reading. Thanx.

Gallandro-83: Hey, thanks for reviewing me. I appreciated it. Find everything out soon? There'd be no fun in that...for me. I like to drag it out because suspense rules. Piper and Harry sitting in a tree...k-I-s-s-I-n-g. Keep reading please.

DragonHunter200: Good Morning! Playboy Sirius? Cool...yeah, with the heaven thing it confused me to...and I wrote it! I'll explain Dumbledore don't worry. Yep, wigs really do start on fire in my weddings (Family, not mine personally). There's more but a lot of it involves drinking and crudeness, none of which you'll want to know. Yeah, a marshmallow and I lost my eyebrows because of flame and gasoline. It was my bro's fault. Yeah, I like 3 and I will get it when it comes out...I just don't know when that will be. Keep reading and look after your killer kittens for me. Say hi to them.


	10. twins?

Sorry it took me so long! I have no excuse...at least not one you'd believe so, forgive me! If I still have any reviewers for this, please review and again...I'm sorry!

Chapter nine: Twins?

"Look, I really don't want to talk about...anything." Harry snapped. James sat back in his chair, his face white. They'd only been talking for fifteen minutes but already they were fighting. "Hell, no wonder your son hates you! You don't listen."

Harry ignored James's confused expression and got out of bed, pacing the room and finally throwing the cup into the corner of the room where it smashed. "Harry, please, sit down. Just...relax."

"Relax?" Harry yelled, spinning around to glare at his father. "Relax? How can I relax?" James sighed and leaned back in his chair. "I was attacked tonight! I saw something in the woods! I saw a dead man and you want me to relax?"

"I could get you something." James said, turning in his chair and starring at the door as though it would spring open and a healer equipt with potion would come waltzing in. Harry shook his head.

"You're sure a little celebrity." The healer said, smiling and setting the potion down on the nightstand beside him. Harry shrugged and glared in the opposite direction from his dad. When the healer had given him his potion, the healer left, pushing his way through the milling reporters outside.

"Yes, unfortunately in this world or another I will always be the center of attention." Harry said. His father's brow furrowed. "Yeah, that's one thing about me you don't know."

"There's a lot about you I don't know." James said simply, leaning forward. "Like why you hate me." Harry let out a deep-frustrated sigh. "Well, you act like I wronged you somehow! You act like I hate you!"

"Well, I don't know how you got that! You're never around! How are you going to get to know me?" Harry snapped. James simply stared at him.

"Do you remember how things used to be?" Harry shook his head, rubbing his face with a shaking hand. "You and me...we used to be close. I remember the first time I held you. You were two days old and I was finally...brave enough to hold something so small and precious." James smiled reminiscently. "I know when you started hating me. It was when I got the minister's job, right?"

"How did you guess?" Harry asked sarcastically. James sighed and nodded.

"I know, and I'm sorry." James said simply. "I know this won't be a band aid for all the hurt I caused you but...I love you so much and now, if you want to tell me or ask me anything, go ahead." Harry closed his eyes and thought.

"Why did you hate Snape? Why did you torture him when he didn't do anything?" James's face went pale and he leaned back in his chair.

"I was a bully Harry. There's no denying it. Drunk on my own power I was. Why? What has that got to do with anything?"

"Everything. I saw it in Snape's pensive...well, Dumbledore's pensive and Snape's memories." James's brow furrowed.

"Dumbledore?" He asked. Harry shook his head.

"Never mind. Anyway, I saw you go after Snape, unprovoked." James looked as if he was thinking. Finally he nodded.

"Yes, I did. That's when..."

"You turned him upside down." Harry said. James thought a bit more and then smiled.

"Well, that happened a lot." His smile faded at the look on Harry's face. "I'm sorry son. It's just...like I said, I was arrogant, a bully."

"Okay, then do you love mom?" James's face clouded.

"What do you mean?" He asked. Harry sighed.

"Do you love mom? You fight with her; you accuse her of being with Sirius. Do you love her?"

"Of course I love her. Do you have to ask?" Harry watched him closely. "All people fight. She didn't like me when we were younger but I got her to go out with me and we married a year later. I love her so much. I can't believe you have to ask that." Harry shrugged.

"Look. I have so many questions that...I don't have the time." James got up, leaned over Harry and hugged him close. Harry took in his father's scent as tears welled in his eyes. He had never thought about being hugged by his mother, all the years of missing his parents and wanting them and now he had them. The other Harry had no idea how lucky he was. James pulled away after a long moment and straightened.

"Okay, I want you to get a good sleep and I'll answer you're questions in the morning. Kay?" Harry nodded and leaned back in the bed. "Okay, I love you. I need you to know that."

"I love you to dad. I miss you." James smiled sadly and moved to the door. Harry watched the spot where he had disappeared; even long after the other had gone. He had finally had a conversation with his father. He'd finally communicated with him and connected with him. "I love you dad." His eyes moved to the roof and heaven, which was beyond. "I miss you dad. I love you."

"SIRIUS!" Harry screamed, running down the halls of the department of mysteries. He needed to get to the arch. There was something different about this place though. The black doors...the spinning room...the time room...it was all gone. It led right to the room with the benches and the arch, rising on a dais. Harry skipped down the benches two at a time and reached the bottom, leaping onto the dais. He grabbed the veil and ripped it down.

There was a hall beyond it, dark and forbidding, much like the halls of Hogwarts only darker and gloomier. Harry entered and went half way down the hall, turning to see the arch had vanished. Where had it gone? Resigned to the chance of never knowing, Harry slowly made his way through the halls and then down a flight of steps to dungeons. They were dank and gloomy and dark. His eyes could barely penetrate the darkness around him.

As he turned another corner he froze. Two dementors were gliding towards him. Pulling out his wand, he prepared himself for the attack, which didn't come. Instead they floated right past him and disappeared. Knowing now where he wanted to go, Harry continued down the hall and found a door. He opened it slowly and peered inside. What he saw made him gasp.

Harry flung awake and stared around, blinking sweat out of his eyes. He was in Grimwald place again, the room was dark and he was alone. Light from candles in the hall shone from under the door crack, drawing Harry's eyes. The window in the corner of the room was dark, therefore it must be night.

Getting out of bed, he padded across the floor in bare feet, his overlarge sweats dragging on the floor beneath his feet but he ignored them. He had to know, was this another trick or was it real? Would he find dementors around the corner or Mrs. Weasley? He pushed open the door a crack only to stop himself. He needed a wand! It was to stupid to go out without a wand!

Turning, Harry rushed back to the nightstand beside his bed, fumbling around to find his wand. It was there, beside a glass of half drunken water. Harry grabbed it and then went back to the door, peering through the crack and into the hall beyond.

It looked fine, everything the way it should be...it was Sirius's old home, not his brothers. Going out onto the landing, Harry winced as his foot hit a creak in the floor. He stopped, holding his breath and waiting for the axe to fall but it didn't. Everything was still.

Harry moved through the hall, every shadow a looming figure until he reached the landing to the stairs and stopped, his eyes watching the bottom. There were no lights on...the lamps were out and so was the chandelier. Moving cautiously past the mounted elf heads, Harry tiptoed through the dark space between the portraits and the stairs to the kitchen, his heart pounding loudly in his throat.

There was merry talking behind the door. Harry stood there, listening, his ear inches from the cold black wood. Dare he push through? Should he go back to his room and assess the situation? What would he find on the other side?

Making up his mind to go back to the room, Harry had just started to turn when the door opened and Ginny was suddenly there. She stared at him, he stared at her and they stayed like that for a long time before Ginny sprang up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Oh my god Harry! You're awake!" From behind her there was a corus of voices.

"Harry?"

"Did she say Harry?"

"Is Harry there?"

"He's awake?"

"What?"

They were all mixed together that Harry didn't even try to sort them out. When Ginny pulled away, Lupin was there to bring him down he rest of the stairs and into the kitchen. It was freezing down here, the hard wood floor cold on his bare feet and, even though there was a fire, Harry wished he were wearing a shirt.

"Oh...Harry." Lupin pulled him into an unexpected hug but Harry didn't care. He held onto the man as if he were Harry's only anchor in a raging storm, tossing his body like a tub toy.

When he pulled away there were tears in his eyes but nothing compared to Mrs. Weasley. She grabbed him and held him to her for so long, Harry didn't think she'd let go. When she finally did, Hermionie had him. This went on for a long time until he was finally settled and Mrs. Weasley had piled food onto his plate.

The talk only ceased when Mr. Weasley walked in. "Hey everyone." He announced to the whole kitchen. "Look who I have. He somehow got to St. Mungo's." Everyone gasped as they stared at the young man who stepped out from behind him. Harry couldn't find any thoughts or feelings as he stared at the boy...

Or rather himself.

To my reviewers:

Alteng: Hey! Yeah, the healers should have zapped him but I didn't want that so...just say they were all on important calls. Who is back with Voldemort in the house of horrors? That is a pondering question...you'll just have to read and find out. Yeah, I really feel sorry for Piper. Harry can never catch a break with her can he? Well, about Harry in the sick bed, if you refer back to Harry in the first chapter, he was attacked. I'll explain it all in the next chapter.

DragonHunter200: Hmm, how did Dumbledore die? We'll just have to wait and see. So, you think it was James in Voldemort's cell? How intriguing! Very cool. You'll know sometime! Yeah, I burnt off my eyebrows! The funny thing is, my grandpa was a fire inspector.

Nikki101: You to a chill? Cool! That means I'm doing something right! You don't like Dumbeldore? Well, to each his own. Please, keep reviewing.

Laughing Dragoness: Yeah, I feel you! I wake up at six though, to feed horses and such, help my dad. Then I'm on the bus at eight and get to school at nine. I get out at 3 and get home at 4 :15 then do chores. I didn't have a summer either. It'll be okay though...Thanx and please, keep reading.


	11. Many Meetings

Hey! Sorry for such the long delay! Man, this sucks! I'm stuck at school and can't go home because I live half an hour away and there is a blizzard! It's been snowing all night and all day and I can almost climb onto the gym roof!

Chapter eleven: many meetings.

"Who the hell are you?" The other boy asked, backing into a corner of the room. "Oh my god, who the hell are you?" He sank to a sitting position. Harry watched himself in the corner, his breath coming in slow, labored gasps. How was this possible?

Lupin stood and raised his wand, pointing it at the other Harry, whose eyes grew at the threatening gesture. "No," Lupin breathed, "Who are you?"

"Harry!" The other Harry cried, trying and failing to shrink away from Lupin. "What the hell are you doing Remus! Put that down."

"How do you..." Harry couldn't take this any more, he could feel the fear that was coursing through his other self like poison. Harry sprang up and grabbed Lupin's arm.

"No!" He cried, pulling the wand from the other's grasp. "No, put that down! It's okay." Turning, he started towards himself, huddled on the floor. "It's all right Harry. Everything is going to be fine." The other him crawled away across the dusty floor backwards, trying to escape himself. The others all looked on in horror and amazement, all unsure as what to do. "It's alright."

The other Harry stopped and Harry reached out a hand, placing it on his other self's shoulder, "Who are you?" The other him asked quietly.

"I'm you." Harry answered. The confusion on his other face was plain and showed like an image through a glass window. "You're not from now..."

They entered Harry and Ron's room slowly, Harry leading the way in with Ron and Hermionie, James following. "And...I guess you'll be staying with me for now." Harry said, moving to his bed and sinking down onto it, watching James move around the room. Ron stood in the corner, looking lost and confused, his eyes continually darting between the two 'twins'. "Ron'll go...somewhere."

"I'll find a place to stay. Even if I have to stay with Kreatcher." He smiled weakly at James who slowly turned to look at him. "Hey." He waved weakly.

"This place." James whispered slowly, turning on the spot to take in the room around him with its shabby wallpaper and old beds. In the corner, Pheanius's portrait sat empty. "It's so different." Harry smiled slightly. "Where is everyone? My mom and Lynn...Sirius and Peter?"

Harry had passed over the subject down in the kitchen, so as not to contract awkward questions from the others. He glanced at Ron quickly before turning back to James. "They're dead." Harry answered. James's whole demeanor changed. He went from sitting rigidly to suddenly sagging as though he'd been hit in the head with a hammer...his knees were trembling. "Only in my world though...they're fine in yours."

"And my dad?" James asked, voice quivering. Harry shook his head and James let out a small sound, falling backward spread eagle on Ron's bed. Thinking he'd fainted, Harry made to get up before James's voice stopped him. "WHY ME?" he screamed. "WHY IS IT ALWAYS ME?"

Ron looked taken aback by the shout and inched closely around his bed to come to Harry's side. He sat down beside him and watched James who sprang back into a sitting position, his face red. "Look...I know that what it's..."

"Don't you dare!" James hissed, pointing a finger at him. "Don't tell me you know what it's like because you don't." Harry sighed. "What? What?"

"You're like a...a..." Harry couldn't find the words but Ron could.

"A prat." He said quietly. James heard him though. He pulled his feet up onto the bed and grabbed the edges of the bed curtain.

"Yeah? Well if you don't like it...piss off." And he ripped the curtain closed. Harry and Ron sat there, watching the other bed but James made no sound. Finally, after a while they left, turning off the light and closing the door behind them. When they were out in the hall, Ron blew out an exasperated breath and leaned against the door. His face was white beneath his red hair.

"Man, that kid has issues." He said, jerking his thumb at the door. Harry stared at the wood behind him and nodded slowly. "Come on, I'm sure everyone's dying to talk to you with out your...evil alter ego twin freak."

They moved downstairs, past the covered portraits and entered the kitchen. Everyone was still at the table, conversing in low voices. They all stopped when he entered and no one moved until he'd sat down again.

"He's asleep." Harry said, nodding vaguely in the direction of his and Ron's room upstairs. "I need a few questions answered though. What happened to my aunt and uncle?"

"They were okay when we got there." Lupin said quietly. It seemed as if he was having trouble talking. "They...um...they're fine now."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, raising his eyebrows. The way he was talking didn't sound to promising. "What's wrong?"

"Well, Voldemort had them for a couple of minutes." Lupin must have read the look on Harry's face because he continued hastily, "Oh, not to worry. It was a little tormenting for them but we got them out safely."

"Okay. Where are they?" Harry asked, taking a cup of tea that Mrs. Weasley put down in front of him. He took a large gulp and closed his eyes against the burning pain that ran down his throat.

"At home, safe, with a guard around them." Lupin said, thanking Mrs. Weasley as she put a cup down in front of him to. "They're okay and they don't remember the crash at all." Lupin smiled. "They...well, they think they're car was stolen and complained to the police. They're running all plates and stuff. We hid the car so...we'll have to buy them a new one."

Harry nodded and looked around the kitchen, trying not to show the tiredness he was feeling. What he wouldn't give to fall down right here and sleep though, if he did, he probably wouldn't get up.

"What happened to you?" Ron asked suddenly, drawing Harry's attention back to him. Ron was sitting beside Hermionie who had tears in her eyes and was trying to hide the fact that she had been starting at Harry.

"I traded places with...James." Trying not to think about his father, Harry told them everything that had happened. When he was done there was another thick silence in the kitchen, punctuated only by Crookshanks who was playing with a ball of string. "Well...that's it."

"Dumbledore?" Mr. Weasley asked suddenly. He was standing near the fireplace, staring into the flames. "He's dead in the other time?" He looked over at Harry who nodded. "Strange."

"I think we should all go to bed." Mrs. Weasley said, yawning. She smiled at Harry. "You look exhausted dear, I'll find a place for Ron and then we'll go to bed. Okay?"

Harry entered his bedroom and looked over at James's bed. The curtains were still closed but, through the gap in the hangings, Harry could see his other self-watching him. Smiling slightly, Harry closed the door and bolted it before moving over to his bed and getting his bedclothes on. When he'd turned off the light and got into bed, James spoke.

"How's my mom?" He asked. Harry rolled over and looked at the other bed. Through the dim light, he could see his other self had opened the curtains and was watching him in the dark, propped up on his elbow.

"She's fine." Harry answered, sitting up to. "So's Lynn...and your dad."

James rolled his eyes in the dark and laid back down, staring at the ceiling. "Yeah, him. I missed the wedding didn't I?"

"Yeah." Harry said. James nodded. "It went alright though. Sam was really pretty and Lupin seemed happy." Harry felt tears stinging his eyes and blinked them away. "Your lucky you know."

"Lucky?" James spat, sitting up again and glaring at him. "With a father like that? You have to be kidding me! He doesn't even love me! Sirius is my real dad, I'm sure of it." Harry felt another pang.

"Yeah?" He hissed, sitting up fully and swinging his legs out of the bed. "Well at least you have a dad!" James sat up to, as if he thought Harry was about to spring on him. "You're so selfish! So you have any idea what I would do to have a father? To have someone to go to? To..."

"You said downstairs you'd spent time in my body...world...what ever! Well, you know my father then! Did he seem like the fathering type to you?" Harry didn't answer so James continued. "Well? So then there was Sirius and you could go to him."

"Yeah?" Harry yelled suddenly, crossing the room to the door. "Do you see Sirius around here anywhere?" He unbolted the door and opened it, yelling at the top of his lungs into the hall, "SIRIUS! CAN YOU HEAR ME? ARE YOU THERE?" He turned back to his 'twin'. "He's dead! Dead!" And he left, slamming the door behind him.

Harry moved through the quiet halls and went up the next flight of stairs into the library where he crossed the room and entered the office, flopping down on the floor between a large desk and bookshelf. He was tired but suddenly felt no reason to sleep or try to sleep. What was the point? It would always be the same present when he woke up.

After several minutes of sitting in silence, dazing into a half sleep half daydream, a noise in the other room woke him. Looking up, he watched the dark doorway until Lupin entered, walking slowly and cautiously as though preparing for an attack.

"Harry?" He whispered, looking around. Harry stated silent, thinking that maybe Lupin wouldn't see him and leave...but he didn't. "There you are." Lupin came over and sat down cross-legged in front of him. "Are you okay? Don't like your room mate?"

"No, he's okay." Harry lied, shrugging. "It's just..." He shrugged again and let his head fall back, smacking lightly into the wall. He watched the ceiling, ignoring Lupin.

"You know...I remember the day you were born." Lupin said suddenly. Harry's brow furrowed and he lifted his head, looking at the man across from him. "Your dad was so drunk..." He laughed lightly. "Sirius and me were trying to keep his sober but soon James had managed to rope Sirius into drinking with him and they both were plastered." There was a sad look in Lupin's eyes. "I was the one who had to almost carry James in to see Lily when you were born. He couldn't hold you...but I could. I held you in my arms and just stared at you because you were so small." He smiled again and crossed his arms over his chest. "You would not believe how proud your dad was when we left the hospital that night. Even drunk, he managed to tell half the hospital that you were his son and your name was James jr."

Harry stared at him for a second. "My name...but, my name's Harry." Lupin nodded. "But...you said..."

"Originally, your name was James jr. Your mom though...she didn't want her son named after your father because you two already looked a lot alike. You look exactly as your father did and even more when you were born. All your dad's baby pictures...it was like looking at yours."

Harry smiled slightly. "What about Sirius?" He asked. "Did my mom love him?"

"Yes, of course she did." Lupin said. "He was her friend." Harry shook his head. "Never like that, though they did go out for a while, about a month. Sirius just wasn't the right man. You know, Dumbledore was right about you. He said, when I started teaching, he said that this day would happen. That you'd question more...something about you seeing the other side. It's almost like he knew." Lupin moved closer and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. "No matter what happens, I'm not going anywhere. Alright?"

Harry went back to his room twenty minutes later and fell asleep right when his head hit the pillow. He was moving through the dark halls of that castle...mansion, again. The dark walls were dripping now and, when Harry looked through the window, he saw there was a torrential down pour outside where tornadoes raged.

Moving deeper into the bowels of this hell, Harry came to the hall with the cells and moved purposely towards his destination, knowing why exactly he had come...and for who. Coming to the door, he magically opened it and moved inside. As the man on the floor raised his head, Harry turned to the person behind him...Voldemort.

"So your back?" He asked, walking forward. Harry backed up as the other bore down on him. It was a trap! "And I thought you had got away." Voldemort smiled as a screaming filled Harry's brain. "I was wrong."

Harry sprung away, his own voice from the other side of the room screaming. Jumping up, Harry ran over and through the hangings aside. James was sitting up in bed, wide eyed and shaking. "We have to save him." He yelled. Harry sat down beside him. "Sirius. We have to save him."

To my reviewers:

Alteng: I'm sorry, you probably still have a lot of questions and I'm also sorry for the delay. I'd say my brain is simply snow logged...that's it. What do you expect? I'm Canadian; I have snow coming out of my ears! Thanks for sticking with me.

DragonHunter200:  Thank you. I hope you liked this ending as much as the other one. Sorry abut the updates...man, I've been apologizing all day! Stupid Canadian Tendencies! Yeah, my grandpa was a fire inspector...he even had a crispy critters file...you really don't want to know. Ouch, I hope your all right about your near fiery death experience. I hate Chemistry! We're on...balancing and periodics and crap!

Laughing Dragoness: Sorry bout Yoda but I look up to him...he's very...hot. LOL! He reminds me of my grandpa. I do have horses, 5. I have mine Frenchie who is a Arab/Thoroughbred cross...she's very beautiful. My mom has the other 4, Missy and Appaloosa, and three minies-Magic, Lady and Sprite. I ride, I've been riding since I was 2. I ride English and I can instruct now so...it's been great. I'm sorry about your horse. You can buy Missy, she's for sale.

Nightwisp: Well, I hope you like it. I know what you mean.


	12. Azkaban

Hey! Man, that was a very long stretch between the chappies. I'm so sorry but you know how things go. I got my report card back and I blew in math and chem. So I'm taking extra classes now. Maybe I'll finally get my desired mark of…over 70 or 80! Yeah. Well, to be perfectly fair, I got a 70 in chem. So. Oh well, I'll get over it…slowly. So, anyway, here it is.

Chapter 12: Azkaban

As soon as James had said the words, the door burst open and Lupin entered. He was wearing a shabby green housecoat over top on a wrinkled pair of pajamas and looked as though he had been getting ready for bed only a short time ago. He looked around wildly for a moment, his wand raised and spotted Harry and his twin.

"What happened?" He asked. Harry opened his mouth to speak but James beat him to it. "It was Sirius." He said. "Sirius is in big trouble." Lupin looked confused and lowered his wand slowly; his eyes on the young man sitting bolt upright on the bed. Then, slowly, he moved forward and sat down on the dusty mattress next to him.

"Harry, what did you see?" He asked. Harry stepped back a little. It was a bit strange having Lupin speaking to him like this…but not speaking to him at all. The other Harry, nicknamed James, bit his lip and looked over at the other Harry for a second before Lupin called him back. "Harry, what did you see?"

"It was dark." Harry sat down on his bed and listened as his other self explain the dream. "I was in…a hallway. It was damp and cold and…wet. There was water dripping off the walls." Harry sucked in a breath across the room as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came to the door too, both pulling on housecoats as they came. Mrs. Weasley spotted Harry sitting alone across the room and hurried over to him, sitting down and laying an arm across his shoulder.

"What else?" Lupin encouraged James. The boy sat there for a second, thinking and watched as Mr. Weasley crossed his arms and leaned against the doorframe. The sudden appearance of all these people seemed to have deterred him somewhat. "Harry, what happened?"

"I was walking through the hall. There were tornadoes outside the windows…rocky and there was an ocean…and rain." Lupin looked up sharply at Mr. Weasley, both wearing an identical frown. "A door opened and Sirius was sitting on the floor. He was cold and wet and a man was there. He was horrible." James was shaking now as he continued to speak. "He looked like a…a…"

"A snake." Harry finished. James looked up slowly and nodded. "His name is Voldemort." James shuddered at the name as though he had grown up hearing it.

"He said he'd thought I'd escaped. It felt like a trap and…and…and he hated me. He hated me with…he just…" James shook his head and shrugged. Lupin laid a hand on his shoulder and smiled slightly.

"Thank you Harry." He said quietly. Slowly, he got up and moved to the doorway were he whispered into Mr. Weasley's ear and then left, moving away silently. James sat there, alone, staring at his hands.

"Harry…Harry." Mr. Weasley nodded at them both. "Stay here for now, Molly, come with me." Mr. Weasley was grim. Mrs. Weasley left Harry then, hugging him briefly before getting up and crossing the room. Together, her and her husband left, shutting the door behind them. When they were gone, James took a deep breath and dropped his hands.

"Who was he?" He asked quietly. Harry sighed. "I know you know, you gave me his name…I don't want to say it out loud."

"Not many people do." Harry answered. He got up and moved to the door, pressing his ear against the wood. There was no sound on the landing; everyone was gone, probably to the kitchen. "Come on."

Harry opened the door and looked back at his twin who stood up slowly and raised his eyebrows. "I thought we were supposed to stay here." He said in a whiney voice. Harry sighed and glared at him.  
"They'll find us. We're going to the library." James watched him suspiciously. "Are you coming or are you going to stay here?"

"Fine." James snapped, grabbing Ron's housecoat and throwing it over his shoulders. "But I'm telling on you if we get into trouble."

Harry rolled his eyes. "What ever, come on." They crept out onto the landing and made their way to the staircase at the end of the hall. They had just reached the first few steps when Ginny's voice called out from her and Hermionie's room.

"What are you doing?" She asked. Harry spun around and looked past James to peer through the darkness. Ginny was standing half in the bedroom doorway, half in the hall, watching them with her night gown pulled tightly around her. Harry sighed and made a shushing motion before going back down and hurrying to her room.

Hermionie was inside, near her bed, pulling a blue blanket over her shoulders. She was watching them curiously. "We're going up to the library." Harry whispered. James was standing on the stairs still and when Harry looked back at him the other boy blushed slightly. "Do you want to come?"

"Sure." Ginny answered. She looked back at Hermionie and smiled. "We were told to stay in our room when we heard you scream but you're leaving right?" Harry nodded. "I'll get dressed and we'll be right there." And she promptly closed the door in his face.

Harry and James made their way up the stairs, Harry looking back at James every so often. "What are you smiling about?" He asked as they reached the next landing and entered the hall. James shrugged. "No, seriously."

"Ginny." James answered, his face growing a deeper shade of red. "I never noticed how…pretty she is."

"You have a girlfriend." Harry answered shortly. He was annoyed that James would even think of another girl…Ron's sister…while he was dating Piper. "And she's mad at you now, by the way." James stopped dead.

"What did you do?" He growled. Harry sighed and turned around. They were so close to the library!

"Nothing. It was you. If you hadn't taken my place in this world…" Harry closed his mouth and shook his head. "Never mind. I didn't do anything. Now, can we please keep going?"

"No." James spat. "Not until you tell me what happened with Piper!" Harry threw his arms in the air and turned, leaving James and entering the library on his own. Frustrated, the other boy followed. "Come back here!" He yelled. Harry gritted his teeth, his hands were shaking. One punch that's all he wanted was one… "Stop and answer me!"

Harry wheeled around and came nose to nose with his twin. "Listen." He said in a deadly whisper that carried across the dank, cold room. "You may have everything you want, a mother, a father and yes…even Lynn. Get used to disappointment princess because the world is not always going to bend to your will." James's eyes narrowed dangerously and he opened his mouth to speak but was halted by three other presences in the room.

Hermionie, Ginny and Ron had turned up, Ron looking tousle haired and puffy eyed, his right hand frozen in the action of rubbing his pale face. The two girls had thrown their hair in ponytails and were both watching Harry and his twin across the room. Slowly, Harry stepped back, his gaze moving from them and then to James who was doing exactly the same thing, his face red.

"I'm sorry." Hermionie said slowly, "We didn't know there was shouting match going on in here." Harry sighed and looked away from them all, his eyes moving over the countless dusty volumes on the library shelves. "We'll leave until you sort it out."

"No." Came James's voice. Harry ignored them and began weaving between the tables and chairs, intent on the stairs that led to the second level balcony of the library. "We were just having a very loud conversation."

"Conversation?" Came Hermionie's snort. "Some conversation, I'm sure the people on the other side of London heard it." Someone was climbing the stairs with him. Harry looked back and found Ron right on his heels.

"What are you looking for, mate?" Ron asked as the reached the next level. Harry didn't answer at first as he looked down at the first floor and saw James, Hermionie and Ginny standing below still talking.

"I'm looking for a book." Ron raised his eyebrows. "On castles, dark castles. Um, any kind of fortress…" Harry's heart suddenly seized up. "Hermionie!" He called over the railing. "What do you know about Azkaban?" Hermionie frowned.

"What's Azkaban?" James asked, watching her with an odd expression on his face. Harry rolled his eyes and let out a vehement huff but Ron was the first on to find his voice.

"Azkaban?" He asked incredulously, stifling a laugh. "You don't know what it is?" James shook his head. "Azkaban is the wizard...prison." He laughed and looked over at Harry. "Next he'll ask what Dementors are." Ron laughed harder and looked down at James who wore a very puzzled expression. Slowly, Ron's laughter died.

"You do know what the Dementors are, right?" Ginny asked. James started shaking his head until he noticed they were all watching him in disbelief and he turned his shake into a nod and began to laugh lightly…nervously.

"Of c-course I do." He smiled and Harry couldn't help but notice the way his hands were twisting in his pockets. "What, am I from another world…" Slowly he stopped and shrugged. "I am I guess." Harry slammed his hands on the banister to get their attention.

"Come on, we're here for a reason." He snapped. They all sprang into action, looking for books on castles and dark fortresses as Hermionie explained more about the wizard prison. When they had brought a pile of books to the center table, Harry was surprised to see how many they had collected.

"Not surprising, really." Ron muttered as they all stared at the books making the table groan in protest. "I mean, they all belonged to the Blacks…right?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" James asked, picking up one of the volumes and blowing dust off the front. "I mean, they're a decent family." No body tried to deny this as they began to search.

Half way through the pile, Ginny let out a small squeak that brought everybody to her side. Slowly, her eyes shinning, she showed them the page she held. It sat in the middle of the book and swimming ink read the words AZKABAN: THE WIZARD PRISON in large black letters that had leeched over time and were spider webbing down the page, intermingling with the words below. She handed the book to Harry who began to read.

"'_Azkaban was built long ago, in the 1600's by a wizard named Roblerven Azkay and his partner Aban Fortude. They were the leading members of a Dark Force Defense League, later named Aurors and led the race to stop the Dark Arts in that time. The castle was kept by wizards until He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named rose and after that, Azkaban has been heavily guarded by Dementors. The location of this fortress has remained a guarded secret and only a select few know of it's location.'"_

Harry sighed and flipped the page. There was an illustration on the other side, a moving, colored picture of a dark hallway. A window at the right edge showed a rocky cliff, water and…tornadoes. Harry slowly lifted the book and showed James, who gasped.

"Oh my…" James whispered. "That's it." He stared at the page for a long moment. "That's it. That's the place I saw. Azkaban." Harry took a deep, steadying breath and nodded. "Sirius is there."

"Sirius?" Ron asked sharply. The girls were also now watching Harry with expressions of confusion on their faces. "But…Harry, Sirius is…"

"Alive." Harry whispered. The fire in the grate now became very interesting and Harry found himself transfixed to its dancing flames. "He's alive and Voldemort has him." Behind him, Harry could almost feel Ron and Ginny shudder.

"Voldemort?" James asked. Harry turned back to him and nodded. "He's the bloke with red eyes and…that face right?" Harry nodded again. "I saw him once, a long time ago...I think. Now that I…He was outside the house we were..." James trailed off making Harry frown.

"What?" He asked. James nodded, his eyes staring at the table as though deep in thought. "When? Harry, when?" James shrugged. "Tell me."

"Last year…around the end of last year. We'd gone to see my aunt in another town and I swear he'd been watching me. Lynn told mum but by the time she'd gone to the window, he was gone."

"Where does your aunt live?" Hermionie asked, but Harry could almost guess the answer.

"Privet drive." He said quietly. "Oh my God! He knows were I live."

To My Reviewers:

Alteng: Yeah, I like Lupin. I think now with Sirius gone, he may become Harry's sub-father. You know? Harry's last connection to his parents and Sirius. I think just the calmness about Lupin is a good trait and you're absolutely right, he is the calm in the storm. He's a great character. Yeah, I think that from the way the movie goes, POA made it look like he did have a thing for her but it wasn't like that in the books. Maybe the Mauraders all had a thing for her…maybe…Keep reading. I'm sorry for the Delay.

Nikki101: Yeah, I didn't go over the last chappie before I posted and I forgot to explain that. I did in this chappie. I'm sorry if I confused you, I can get so wrapped up in writing sometimes. Lol. Oh well, you got it which is the important thing!

Laughing Dragoness: Yeah, like I told Nikki101, I forgot to mention they were gonna do that. Sorry, I can get so stupid sometimes. The reason they started calling him that is because he has no scar so he looks more like James then the other Harry does. I hope that was okay…sorry again. You're mom will wear down eventually, with the horse thing. Just be ready for the long haul. Vet bills, food bills, stable bills, riding lesson bills, equipment bills, you have to see it everyday and love it. If your into it, though, it's easy. My mom's stupid horse ripped her leg open twice this summer in the same place. We had to treat it every day for an hour a day so I couldn't stay anywhere all summer. I got to spend more time with my horse though who, thankfully, is not accident prone.


	13. Deepest Changes

To My Reviewers: I need help. The guy who likes me asked me out but I don't know if I like him. I like this other guy. Okay, the guy who likes me, his name is Brett. I don't like him as much as I like Tyson…me and Tyson went out with each other but since then we haven't really talked much. Brett asked me out tonight and we're going as friends. Tyson took me skating and Brett's taking me to a movie and supper. What should I do? I need help. Sorry, but the people close to me are no help because they know both guys…

Chapter: 13 Deepest Changes

Harry paced the library, sweat prickling on his forehead and his back itching with the stares of his friends. They were watching him, waiting to hear his thoughts voiced out loud.

"Sirius is alive." Harry muttered, whipping his forehead and stopping finally to face the others. Ginny and Hermionie were sitting in chairs beside the table, watching him with the utmost concentration. Ron sat on the table beside James's feet. He was leaning back in his chair, eyes glazed over; staring at his socked feet and hadn't seemed to notice that Harry had stopped.

"Harry, please, don't jump to…" Hermionie began but Harry held up a hand and shook his head.

"Hermionie, please. I'm not jumping to anything." Harry hissed. Hermionie looked as though she was about to say something but stopped and held her tongue for once. Harry continued. "I'm sure that's what it is, and James saw him to." James started, his chair flipping backwards and he landed hard on his back with a sickening crash. Wind knocked out, he rolled sideways and got up.

"What?" He spluttered his face very red. Harry watched him for a moment and then walked away, making a path for the library door. The others sat there for a moment and then Harry heard their footsteps follow him out, Ron still snickering at James who sounded as though he was muttering a curse under his breath.

They had made it halfway down the hall when Lupin appeared out of the darkened hall so suddenly and silently, Harry cried out in alarm. "What are you doing?" He asked suspiciously. "I told you to stay in your rooms."

"Nothing." Harry answered. He gave a sideways glance at the others who had conjugated near his elbow. "We were just talking." There was something in Lupin's eyes that told Harry that he didn't quite believe him.

"Yeah?" He asked. Harry nodded and the others followed slowly. "Well, get back to your rooms. We're going to call you down in a little while." Harry nodded and Lupin slowly left. When he was sure Lupin was out of earshot, Harry turned to the others. "Okay, Ginny, Hermionie, you go back to your room and we'll see you downstairs. We should amuse him, at least for a while." Hermionie nodded and her and Ginny moved off.

When they to were gone, Harry led the way back to his, Ron and James's room. Once they were inside and the door was closed, Harry flopped onto his bed and soon Ron joined him. James entered more slowly and perched himself on the other bed, smiling slightly.

"What?" Ron asked. James shook his head but Harry could feel, as if they were the same person, James's thoughts. He was thinking about Ginny…answering the door in that nightgown…Harry shook his head slightly and frowned at his twin.

"Stop it." James stared at him, confused. "Stop thinking about it."

"What?" James asked, and then it hit him. His face went beat red and he looked away just as Phineas Nigellus stepped into his portrait.

"Oh, there's two of you." He said lightly, smiling an oily smile. "Double the doom and gloom." Harry stood up and walked over to the portrait. He looked up at the face above him and glared.

"What do you want?" Harry snapped, placing his hands on his hips. Phineas raised a thin eyebrow and shook his head.

"Manners." He whispered dangerously, and then cleared his throat. "I have a message from Professor Dumbledore." Harry glared at him. "Stay here and don't leave, everything will be taken care of."

Harry let out a deep breathe full of vehemence and crossed his arms over his chest. "Are you done?" Phineas nodded with an oily grin on his pale face. "You can tell Dumbledore that I'll…." Suddenly there was a hand over his mouth and his eyes shifted down to see the creamy white skin.

Hermionie's voice filled his ear, interrupting what he was about to say. "That we'll do as he says." She let her hand drop from his mouth and moved it to his shoulder where it stayed firmly until Phineus left. When he was gone, Hermionie stepped in front of him. "Don't do anything stupid. We can't have Dumbledore rushing here and detaining us. Not if we want to get to Azkaban."

With all his attention focused on Phineus, Harry hadn't heard Hermionie or Ginny come in. Ginny sat on the bed beside James whose eyes were moving over her slowly. When he noticed Harry's gaze on him he smiled slightly and looked away.

"That's going to be a problem." Ron said slowly. "How are we going to get to…" Ginny gave him a sharp look and Ron closed his mouth quickly, glancing at Phineas Nigellus who was back, eyeing him curiously. "I thought you were leaving."

"I was." Phineas said simply. With an appraising look between the twin Harry's, he walked to the left of his picture frame and was gone. With the feeling he was probably hiding out of view, Harry placed a finger to his lips and pointed to the door. Quietly, they exited the room and stepped into the hall, closing the door firmly behind them. Sighing, Ron grinned. "Glad he can't hear us anymore."

"Yeah, but now anyone can." Harry answered darkly. He looked over at James who was eyeing Ginny and began leading the way down the hall.

"Where are you going?" Hermionie asked from behind him. Harry turned and almost ran into her. She'd been walking almost directly on his heels, breathing down his neck. Harry held out a hand and lightly pushed her back, her cheeks going red with embarrassment.

"We're leaving." Hermionie did a double take and stared at him for a long moment before her face turned from embarrassed to angry. She placed her hands on her hips and blew out a long breath. She reminded Harry of Professor McGonagall.

"No, Harry. Dumbledore told you, the order told you…everyone…" Hermionie shook her head. "Harry!"

Harry took off down the hall without listening to the rest of what she had to say. He really couldn't care. Suddenly, Ron was behind him.

"Harry, what are we going to do…in our pajamas?" Harry stopped and looked down at himself. He was still wearing his flannel boxers and baggy black shirt. Turning, he saw the only ones who were dressed were the girls.

Harry sighed and marched back, towards his room and passed Hermionie as fast as he could. She followed behind them, however, hissing all the while like a punctured balloon.

"Harry, this is foolish! We can't get to Azkaban. It's to far away, and…" Harry entered his room and went straight to his trunk, shuffling through it until he found jeans, a sweater and a pair of socks. "We can't get there, it's impossible…" Harry was about to pull off his shirt when he realized Hermionie, who he was effectively ignoring, was still in the room. Turning back to her, he noticed that James and Ron were standing there holding their own clothing. "…not to mention the danger and the trouble we'll be in if we live…"

"Hermionie!" Harry snapped making her stop talking. "Please, leave or turn around, pick." Hermionie opened her mouth and then closed it, staring around at the other boys and then Ginny who stood in the doorway. Slowly, she moved to the door and her and Ginny exited. Harry breathed out a slow steadying breath. How much time had they wasted and they still didn't know where Azkaban was…

When they were dressed, Harry and Ron grabbed their brooms and went into the hall. Hermionie and Ginny were conversing in low voices when they came out and Ginny's eyes widened when she spotted the brooms.

"You're planning to fly there?" She asked. Harry shook his head and but James was the one to speak first.

"Ginny, grab your broom and meet us in Buckbeak's room. We'll explain there, Hermionie you come with us."

Hermionie looked disgruntled as Ginny hurried off down the hall with a small backwards glance at James as she went. Harry grabbed his twin's arm and pulled him along towards the upper floor staircase.

They only had to wait for a few minutes before Ginny showed up, her broom under her arm. They all crowded around Harry.

"Okay, we're going to fly to Hogwarts." He said. Hermionie's eyes widened. "There we'll find the mirror of Erised and it'll take us to Azkaban." The others all looked around at each other as though this plan was suicide.

"What?" Harry asked. The others shrugged and Ron cleared his throat.

"Well, it's just…um…" Ron shrugged and scratched the back of his head. "Um…it's just…you want to fly to Hogwarts, we don't even know where it is and it could take days to get there. We'd have to King's Cross, follow the tracks in the dark and get to Hogsmede. How are we supposed to find the mirror when we don't know where it is? It's just…" Harry shook his head.

"If you guys don't want to do this, I'll go alone. Either way, I'm going." He glared at them. "If you cared about Sirius, you'd help me."

"Harry, last time we went through this, you led us into a trap." Harry bristled.

"I led you into a trap!" Harry felt his face flush and his eyes screwed up in anger. "I know this is my fault, it's my fault he's in there! I thought he was dead! I thought I'd never see him again! He's alive, I have to do everything I can to help him! If you won't help me then…" Harry couldn't find his voice anymore. Without speaking, he left the room and went to the window at the far end of the hall. Throwing it open, he was about to fly out when Hermionie grabbed his arm.

"Wait." He hissed. Behind her, the others were pulling their cloaks around themselves and James was leading Buckbeak. Harry felt a lump growing in his throat but he forced it down. "We're coming with you. We wouldn't leave you Harry. You won't be alone this time." She looked back and Buckbeak with a hint of fear on her face. "Even if I have to ride…that."

Harry smiled and, without thinking, he hugged her. Hermionie giggled and when he pulled away, she was watching him with tears in her eyes. "Thank you, all of you." Harry grinned.

Hermionie straitened her robes and took out her wand. She placed a disillusionment charm on them all, including Buckbeak and then climbed on the Hippogriff's back behind James who was shifting around restlessly. Harry opened the second shutter window so it was wide enough for Buckbeak to get through and then set off, the wind whipping his hair about his face. It felt wonderful to be flying but they had a mission.

Harry led the way across London, desperate to get to King's Cross and start the journey to Hogwarts. Sirius was so close to being back with them, he could almost taste it. They just had to hurry before anyone noticed they were missing.

TO MY REVIEWERS:

For chapter 6:

ShadowolfXII: lol, you're weird.

Gatesy: Well, I hope you've gotten farther now. I'm glad you like it so far and I hope you stick around for the ride. I have this thing about waiting like a month sometimes to update. This time I had writers block really bad…lol. Thanx.

For chapter 12:

Alteng: Hey, been a long time hey? Sorry it took so long to write this chapter. Yeah, I like how JK Rowling always has the younger ones solve everything. It gives her stories a…I don't know how to describe it. All kids though seem to think their invincible so I think that's why Harry and the gang are always doing everything…that and their trouble makers.

Laughing Dragoness: Yeah, the whole "James' Harry thing was because Harry 2 doesn't have a scar so he looks more like James then Harry 1 does…if that makes any sense. Lol.

Gallandro-83: Hey, I'm glad you like this story. I'll try to update faster from now on.

Dragon Hunter 200: Hey, I'm on my way to save him, hold on hold on! If I made them save him then the story would be ten times shorter and there would be no cliff hangers, and I know you like those. Lol. I know I do. Oh yeah, James is sheltered and also, because Voldy wasn't around there was really no need for Azkaban and it wasn't as well known there. Yeah, I love Sirius. He rules.

And to anyone i may have left out, i'm sorry i really am. it's late and i have stupid school tomorrow...and a math test. yuck!


	14. Hogwarts

Hey. I know this took a long time but I don't think really anyone's reading it anyway so I guess I can take my time. If there is anyone reading it, I have to let you know it was written quickly. LOL. This is almost done and I'm so glad because I've grown kind of board of it.

Chapter 14: Hogwarts

They flew for only a few minutes before touching down in the dark, yellow washed, parking lot outside the station. It was quiet, no cars or people roamed the dim lot. Harry took in a large, cool gulp of air and turned to the others, just visible by the distorted visions they threw behind them.

"You guys, if you want to turn back…" He started, but James stopped him.

"Look, bro." He snapped. "If you don't shut up I'll stick my foot up you're…"

"We're coming." Ginny interrupted. "No matter what, we'll be there." Harry felt a smile creep across his face. It felt so good to have such wonderful friends. Nodding, he climbed back on his Nimbus and kicked off from the ground.

They soared over the station and looked down on the dark tracks below. A few train cars sat abandoned here and there, but for the most part, all was dark. Harry found this kind of strange. Why would no trains be moving, even this late at night?

"Which one do we follow?" He called back. He could just see the distorted outline of Buckbeak. Hermionie was moving, her hand held out, palm up, her wand moving in circles. She was using the four-point spell. Finally, she pointed to the third track below her.

"I'm sure it's that one." She said matter-of-factly. Praying she was right, Harry sped off in along that track, watching it through the gloom as it twisted and turned. The moon shed almost no light and soon they were hovering just above the twisting metal.

They met no trains and no houses. The countryside around them grew wilder and denser, fields giving away to forests and soon a dim light on the horizon threw all into pink and yellow.

The sun came up and they were able to fly higher above the tracks. Harry shifted restlessly on his broom which was growing increasingly more uncomfortable. Looking over his shoulder, he saw the others in hot pursuit but couldn't see their faces. He was sure, though, that they wore identical looks of unease. His butt had grown numb.

As exhilaration gave way to anxiousness, anxiousness to unease and unease turned to boredom, the village of Hogsmede suddenly loomed in the distance, small and silent. Ron's excited cry made Harry slow down and smile. Just over the hilltops was Hogwarts castle, grey brick and abandoned windows shrugging off the glow of morning.

"Yes! I wish we were just here for fun." Ron called. "I would kill to get into Honeydukes right now." Harry shook his head and heard Hermione's tutting behind him. Ron's stomach won under every circumstance.

After five more minutes they were touching down on the sprawling Hogwarts grounds. The castle looked so large and imposing…and quiet. Harry cast his broom aside where it hovered as his eyes swept over the castle face. Though it was so quiet and empty…it was home to him.

Hermionie climbed awkwardly off Buckbeak first and groaned, straightening her back with a loud crack. "I never want to do that again." She sighed. Reaching up a hand, she helped James down off the Hippogriff. "Stay Buckbeak."

"Well, now what?" James asked. He'd come up beside Harry and was staring up at the castle with his hands on his hips. Finally, he sighed. "Can we get this charm off of us?"

"No." Hermionie said, joining them. "We don't know who may be here. And, besides, members of the order may be looking for us. They might guess that we were coming here."

"I doubt it." He said. James pushed past Hermionie and ran across the grass, pounding up the steps three at a time. At the top, he reefed on the front doors but they wouldn't open. The others joined him at the top and stood back, watching his little disillusioned self pulling and straining. Finally, giving up, he kicked the doors in anger. "Please!" He hissed.

With a loud creak, the doors swung open and revealed the gapping entrance hall, dark and quiet on the other side. Harry stared, open mouthed at his twin who had sprung back in alarm and was staring at the hall as well. "Thanks." James said uncertainly, leading the way inside.

It was unnerving. The walls echoed their every step, which seemed loud and clumsy in the silence. "I've never heard anything so quiet before." Ginny whispered, her voice magnified to twice its normal level and bouncing off the walls violently. "It's like a nightmare I once had."

James snorted. "I like it." He said simply. "No girls staring at me, no teachers tailing me to make sure I don't do anything bad…no Draco pushing me around." There was a sad note in James' voice and Harry knew he was missing his friend.

They moved up the marble staircase and now Harry took the lead, walking as quietly as possible through the deserted corridors. He was making his way to the Room of Requirement. Hopefully, there, they would find something to get them to Azkaban.

The trip to the room was not very exciting. They met no one and the time passed quickly. "Okay." Harry said, standing in front of the bare stretch of stone. "Think of something, a way to get to Azkaban. That's what we need." They did as they were told and formed a line behind Harry, moving back and forth in front of the wall.

After three repetitions of this, Harry stopped and watched the door materialize out of thin air. Behind him, James whistled. "Wow." He whispered. "I like this. Now, when Ron and Hermionie need a place to make out, I can send them here."

"Ewe." Ron groaned, slapping Harry on the shoulder. Harry retaliated by slapping Ron back. "Oh, sorry Harry." He laughed. "I thought you were the other one." Reached out, he smacked James across the head.

"Oh, Ron, grow up." Hermionie snapped. She sounded really hurt by his reaction and was the first to step into the room, as though wanting to hide her face. The room was dark but Hermionie whispered that light would help and the torches along the walls sprung to life. There, in the middle of the room was the towering Mirror of Erised. It reflected them normally, as though no disillusionment charm had been placed on them. The others stepped to the sides along the wall and let Harry have the mirror to himself.

Behind him the room filled with people…his family. They sat and stood around him, smiling. Harry felt his heart tearing in his chest as he reached out and ran a hand along the glass. But they disappeared until only his mother stood behind him, her hand on his shoulder. Harry dug deeper into his soul, his heart encompassing Sirius and soon the man was there, huddled in the corner of the room.

Harry turned around but saw only the empty corner of the room of Requirement. Turning back to the mirror, he saw the room shrinking and soon Azkaban's vision swam in and out of focus as sheets of rain pounded down on her. Harry smiled and motioned the others to him. Somehow he knew what to do.

"Hold hands." He said. Looking back, he saw everyone had done as he had instructed. Swallowing hard, he reached out a trembling hand and touched the mirror. There was a violent jolt in his stomach and he was thrown forward into the glass. All went black…

To My Reviewers:

Ilana Starr: Hey, yeah, I never thought of it like that before but I think the main reason is that Harry is having serious trust issues at the moment. They got help in the end of the 6th one from the order members and Sirius still 'died' so Harry wouldn't believe anyone could help him. Also, they do tend to go off and do things by themselves with out the adults knowing about it.

DragonHunter200: LOL, thanks. I'm not sure if this whole plot would even world but whatever. It's just a story and in the world of Harry Potter, nothing is as it seems. LOL, I still haven't figured out what to do! Man, I hate boys sometimes. Oh well.

AND TO ANYONE ELSE, THANKS.


	15. Dementors and Hidden Voldy's

Hey everyone, sorry for the LONG wait. There was no excuse.

**Chapter 15: Dementors and Hidden Voldy's**

"Harry?" Hermionie's anxious voice seemed so far away. Her hand was clenched onto his as if he was her only hold on life. Harry stared around, opening his eyes as wide as the would go but still he could see nothing. It was if he was blind. "What's going on?"

"I can't see." Ron whispered, his voice rising to a high pitch in fear. Harry took a deep breath and steeped forward, finding solid ground beneath his feet. If Ron couldn't see then the only logical explanation was that none of them could.

"Whoa! Who touched me there?" James suddenly said angrily. Ginny giggled.

"Sorry Har…I mean, James." She said. Harry could almost see her face turning red. Suddenly, a flash of light illuminated everything around them and for a second Harry could see before all went dark and thunder rolled around them.

He'd seen a rocky island…an outcropping of some kind and a castle in the distance. They were standing in a small copse of trees and rocks, all dead and withered. Near the castle, a twister ripped across the barren ground and high waves lapped a black beach nearby.

Taking one cautious step after another, Harry led the group across the loose ground and into the thick of the trees. Pain shot through his face as a bolt of lightning streaked through the sky, illuminating the dead tree he'd just ran into.

Going around the tree, the darkness suddenly lifted and Harry stopped. He'd come out of the shadow of the dead and now stood on an open plain, overlooking Azkaban fortress. Taking a deep breath, he turned and was shocked to see the others groping blindly, waiting for him to move on.

When he'd pulled them all into the vision again, Ron looked back the way they had come, confused. "It must be a last defense." He said, holding his hand out and feeling around. Harry ignored him and turned back to the castle which looked dark, ominous and deadly. He didn't want to proceed but he couldn't go back.

Taking a step, he was about to move forward when Hermionie threw out a hand and stopped him. "Wait." She said, her eyes on the windows. "Anyone could be watching." Looking down at her body she sighed. "My disillusionment charms don't last as long as they should and I doubt they'll work very well here. I'll make us invisible, incase anyone's watching."

Moving around, she tapped each of them on the head and they became invisible. Harry led the way across the barren landscape, bypassing large boulders or skulls in their path. The tornado was difficult, it picked up their clothing, ruffled their hair and almost pulled them off their feet but they managed by it, entering the shade of the castle.

Harry felt his heart rate speeding up and the clammy effects of the dementors before he even saw them. Leaning against the wall, he waited for the others to group around him. "Now what?" He whispered warily.

Hermionie shivered and looked up at the window above her. Frowning, she looked like for once in her life she was lost. "I don't know. There are no map books on Azkaban." Harry rolled his eyes.

"If we could get both Harry's inside, they could use their vision to find the right hall and the right room." Ginny whispered. The identical boys looked up at each other grimly.

"Yeah, even though I lament having to share anything with him." James said nastily, crossing his arms over his chest. Harry ignored him.

"Okay, I have an idea." Hermionie said suddenly. Looking around them she pulled out her wand and shook it, as though testing it. Red sparks shot out of the end, which seemed to satisfy her. "Okay, everyone group together. This will be a bit strange, but it's a spell of my own design."

"Oh no." Ginny muttered making Hermionie glare. She composed herself quickly and continued as though there had been no interruption.

"Okay, Patronus blankatus." She muttered. The others all looked around at each other expectantly but nothing happened. Hermionie, however, seemed satisfied. She smiled and stowed her wand in her pocket.

"Okay…" James began, one eye brow raised. "Look point Dexter, I don't mean to sound um…stupid or anything, but nothing seemed to have happened. I expected something spectacular." Harry nodded in agreement. Hermionie seemed pleased.

"Thank you." She said. "Okay, now…" But Harry didn't let her finish. A dementor had suddenly rounded the corner and was floating along the wall just in front of them. Grabbing Hermionie, he pulled her close to him, claming his hand over her mouth to quite her. Hermionie swatted at him and pulled away.

"Harry, it's okay. Watch." And, without waiting for anything else, she moved out of the shadow of the castle and towards the dementor. Harry cried out in shock and tried to run after her but Ron, James and Ginny grabbed him and pulled him back.

"No, wait…I trust her." James said, his voice rather height. Harry watched in terror as one of his best friends moved towards the darkest creature on earth…and lived. The dementor changed course and began moving away. Out on the tornado swept plain, Hermionie smiled and turned back to them.

"See." Walking back, she informed them of what she had done. "What I created was a special patronus. It combines the patronus charm, to repel dementors, plus the blanket charms used…on hundred and forty-five years ago approximately. From my estimation. It's an old charm but effective." She beamed at them all, the others just staring back. Finally, Harry found his voice.

"Okay, we came here to find Sirius." Looking around wildly, he saw a large set of dark wood doors to their left, through a twisting maze of smoke soaked graves. Harry took a deep breath and moved out towards it.

The graves were strange. They were cracked and aged, some with the dirt turned. They dated back so long, Harry was sure they were deteriating before his very eyes. The fog shifted at his feet and Ginny gasped. Whirling around, he saw her face was white and she looked terrified. "Harry," She whispered, "Look down."

Doing as she said, he felt his knees grow weak. The path was made of human bones. Trying to master himself, he turned and started up the path again but Ron stopped him.

"Hey, guys! Look at this." He was off the path, in the middle of a set of angel statues. Moving forward through the oddly crunching landscape, they came to the grave where he was pointing. The marker read, "Barty Crouch jr."

"This is where Crouch's wife is buried." Ron said. Harry stared at the stone and then turned to the castle. "Sirius watched them bury her from his window." He whispered. There was one window, directly ahead of them. Running forward, he leapt over a low, crumbling wall and stood on his tiptoes to look inside. The cell was empty.

"So, your Sirius spent a long time here?" James asked. Harry nodded, his eyes still on the cell inside. "That really sucks. Hell, kept him away from my mom though."

Harry bristled angrily. "Yeah, seeing as she's dead." He snapped back. James sighed, shrugged and looked away. "Okay, let's go."

They set off again towards the door. The Azkaban castle was dark and cold, the chill permeating their bones and sending chills running through their bones. Hermionie grabbed his shirt as he began moving down the hall and into a large entrance hall. There were stairs branching off in every direction, some going up, some down, some at angles. Harry's heart raced.

"Which way do we go?" Ginny whispered. James snorted.

"It's obvious, isn't it, baby?" Harry could imagine what Ginny thought of being called baby. "Sirius was on the bottom floor. I remember."

"Mr. Fantastic." Ginny simpered sarcastically. James looked smug and smiled at her.

"Oh, you don't know how fantastic I can be." He said. Harry grabbed his arm and squeezed.

"Lay off her, Harry." He hissed. James smiled and pulled away.

"Just because you never went after her." Harry ignored him.

"Okay. Let's go this way." Harry pointed down the corridor to their right. They began to move slowly, cautiously. After what seemed like forever, moving in the dark, Harry held out his hands and stopped them. Looking around another corner, his heart stopped. There it was, Sirius' hallway. He remembered it.

"I'll go first." Harry whispered. Moving forward, he glanced into the cells as he went, hoping he'd find Sirius soon. He had the feeling they were being watched.

"Well, well, well." Said a cold voice, making them spin around. There was Voldemort…

**TBC**

**TO MY REVIEWERS: **

**Elessar-Lover** Sorry it took so long. Thanks so much.

**Marguerida** You'll see if he'll ever see James, Lily and Sirius again. He may stay in his world again, we'll see…lol. Thanks.

**whitewingedstallion** Thanks a lot. I know what you mean, but I'm over it. LOL, oh well. Thanks for the compliments. I hope you like it.

**Kira6** Here's more.

**Air Pirate 96**I updated.

**Ilana Starr:** They're going, they're going!

**Sile**: Thanks for that! That sucks, I'll bet. LOL.

**Horus**: That would have been hilarious if Tom Riddle was the Headmaster, LOL, totally awesome, wish I had thought of that. Maybe I'll make him something else though, we'll have to see. LOL, I've never watched Star Trek. It sounds complicated, then again, I'm writing this story so…

**AND TO ANYONE I MAY HAVE MISSED, OR ISN'T REVIEWING, THANK YOU ALL!**


End file.
